Vacance Vagabonde
by Ennael
Summary: Lorsque Tyki et Allen obtiennent des ennuis au cours d'une de leurs soirée de Poker, ils décident spontanément de prendre des vacances. Cela implique forcément de visiter les prisons d'une bonne dizaine de pays, d'être habillé comme des clochards, de se cacher de l'ordre et des Noahs et de rencontrer un irritant gamin noble et son démon de majordome. Forcément.
1. Deux exorcists et deux Noahs dans un bar

Bonjours tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter « Vagagabond Vacation: translate » (si vous avez un meilleur nom en français je vous en serais reconnaissante!) Donc, comme vous l'avez compris, c'est la traduction en français de « Vagabond Vacation » une fanfic de Dracon Asahara dont vous pouvez trouver le premier chapitre ici : s/10193972/1/Vagabond-Vacation

Si vous maîtrisez l'anglais, je vous conseil, bien sur, l'histoire original !

Je voulais attendre que l'histoire soit mis à jours avant de commencer à la traduire, mais malheureusement, ça fait depuis août 2014 que cette histoire n'as pas été mis à jours et comme cela fait plus d'un an que j'ai ce chapitre qui encombre mon ordi, j'ai donc décidé, après moultes hésitations et messages à l'auteur, de le poster.

Donc bien sur je ne possède ni Man, ni Black Butler, ni cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Allen était – et tout le monde dans l'ordre pourrait en témoigner- un jeune homme gentil, poli et surtout honnête. Par conséquent, Allen faisait toujours de son mieux pour vivre sa vie aussi respectablement que possible... celon les circonstances. Allen essayait de ne pas mentir, de ne pas voler, de ne pas tricher, de ne pas tuer ou de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit de disgracieux qui pourrait entacher l'histoire de sa vie.

Encore une fois, Allen avait VRAIMENT fait de son mieux aux vues des circonstances.

Car il faut vous rappeler que les circonstances contiennent six années de vies dans les rues (à voler pour manger), mais aussi sa participation à un cirque ambulant (où la moindre vu de lui même par les mauvaises personnes l'amenait obligatoirement à se faire battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste aucun parcelle de sa peau qui ne sois teinté de rouge et/ou de bleu) ainsi que son adoption par un clown légèrement (complètement) cinglé puis son séjour d'approximativement trois ans sous la garde de Cross Marian (aucun commentaire) et qu'enfin il ne devienne pour l'année écoulé, un enfant soldat combattant dans une guerre sainte pour un dieu auquel il ne croyait même pas !

Et, pour mémoire, Allen blâmait surtout les trois années passé avec Cross Marian.

Pourtant... pourtant il avait essayé.

Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons, Allen ne pouvait pas. Tout simplement pas. Aussi dur qu'il essayait et avait essayé, il n'arrivait tous simplement pas tout a fait à réussir à se retenir de proférer un mensonge ou deux occasionnellement. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à retenir sa main de tricher. Tout comme il lui était impossible d'arrêter son cerveaux de diriger son corps vers des jeux de hasards.

Mais il essayait !

En particulier, il avait VRAIMENT du mal à retenir son cerveau de diriger son corps aux jeux de hasards, puis de retenir ses mains de tricher, et enfin de mentir pour justifier son soudain afflux d'argent. Oui, la combinaison de ses trois... problèmes l'empêchait de vivre une vie... pure comme il l'aurait dû.

Pour faire simple, Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quelques... vices.

Et c'est pourquoi, il se trouvait dans la situation actuelle. Adossé à un mur. Avec la possibilité extrêmement réel de se prendre un coup de pied élégamment dispensé par Lenalee si il n'était pas venu -dans les quelques secondes qui suivraient- avec une super extra méga bonne excuse.

Il faut aussi vous rappelez qu'être kiké par Lenalee était une situation que n'importe quelles personnes saine d'esprit ferait son possible d'éviter.

Allen se croyait particulièrement saint d'esprit en ce moment.

« Allen Walker » Aïe, utilisation du nom en entier, mauvais signe. « Expliquez-vous. »

Bien. Explication. Dans quelques jours c'est possible ? Histoire que je la peaufine... Non ? Bon, si vous insister... que faire maintenant ?

Il fallait peut être qu'il clarifie la situation non ?

Tout avait commencé il y a trois mois, peut de temps après la bataille de l'arc blanche. Il faisait ses missions en solo, les enchaînant sans discontinuer, abattant les charges de travail aussi rapidement qu'un Bakanda prendrait à découper un idiot de lapin volant ses soba (Vitesse extrême) les réduisant à l'état de... hum... bref, il dégommait les akumas. Et figurez-vous, que par un belle après-midi, il finit sa mission encore plus rapidement que d'habitude. Alors, ayant largement le temps, il décida de visiter la ville. Accidentellement, il tomba sur un casino. Encore plus accidentellement, il se prit à y rester un petit peu.

Tyki Mikk eut, lui aussi, un accident similaire.

Allen commençait juste à jouer au Black Jack avec quelques pigeo...victimes sans défenses quand il remarqua un clochard à l'allure familière dans la masse. Comme il était un exorcist responsable, Allen abandonna (à grand regrets car il avait déjà amassé une sacrée somme et les pige...victim...joueurs avait l'air décidé à continuer.) le black jack sous les cris des pigeon...joueurs pour faire face au Noah déguisé.

Ne vous avisez jamais de dire qu'Allen ne prend pas son travail au sérieux. Jamais.

Bref. Le destin voulu alors, qu'après une longue conversation, sérieuse et responsable, entre le Noah et lui même, ils vinrent à la conclusion qu'il serait très imprudent de commencer un combat dans le casino.

« Il y aurait des victimes innocentes parmi tout les civils présent. » Argumentait Allen.

« Et il y a beaucoup de nobles et de riches dans le casino aujourd'hui » remarqua Tyki.

« Et les exorcistes ne sont pas censé engagé un Noah dans un combat, après tout, notre tache première est de détruire les Akumas... » continua Allen

« En plus, aucun d'entre eux ne sont particulièrement bon aux jeux de cartes. » ajouta Tyki.

« Et la facture pour les dommages occasionnel à l'air particulièrement salé. Le casino ressemble à un établissement particulièrement coûteux. » Acquiessa Allen.

« Oui, un des seuls de sa catégorie qui ne demande pas d'identification. » conclut Tyki.

Finalement, ils conclurent que la meilleur façon de procéder était de faire équipe afin d'avoir une surveillance optimale de l'autre pour qu'aucun des deux ne puissent appeler de renforts.

En plus, en s'associant ils arrivèrent à plumer une douzaine de nobles et récolter un montant scandaleux d'argent... oui, vraiment, les risques professionnels. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ils s'amusaient à voler l'argent de ces aristocrates arrogants. Et ils ne bénéficiaient certainement pas de la compagnie de l'autre. Et il enfleureraient jamais leurs esprits de se moquer des habitudes quelques peu... spécial des exorcistes et des noahs. Et, évidement, ils abrogèrent la simple idée que, si ce n'était pas pour cette imbicili...euh..guerre, ils auraient pu être les meilleurs amis du monde (ou redoutables partenaires, en fonction de la personne à laquelle vous auriez demandé.)

Donc, ils n'avaient aucune raison de se rencontrer à trois autres casinos la semaine suivante et de procéder de manière étrangement similaire à leur première rencontre.

« C'était le destin » Tyki dirait.

Toutefois, Allen décida de pratiquer le peu d'honnêteté qu'il lui restait et appela leurs rencontre une « terrible imbécillité irresponsable et complètement stupide s'entremêlant irrémédiablement avec une immonde trahison de leurs part. »

Malheureusement, ça ne les empêchèrent pas de continuer ladite imbécillité.

Après le premier mois de réunion hebdomadaires dans des casinos aléatoires apparaissent pendant les missions d'Allen, les réunions s'intensifièrent encore plus.

A ce point la, ni Tyki, ni Allen ne pouvaient dire ce que n'importe lequel d'entre eux avaient pensé à l'époque, mais, si Allen devait supposer, il aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient probablement pas pensé du tout. Tyki serait alors forcé d'être d'accord.

Pourtant, pour le dernier mois, deux fois par semaines, ils se retrouvèrent dans un bar à proximité de L'Ordre Noir et ils passaient la soirée à jouer au poker et parler de choses au hasard. (C'est d'ailleurs à l'une de ces soirée que Tyki perdu sa perd de lunette cul-de-bouteille, mais Allen lui redonna bien vite, prétextant que sans, il ressemblait trop au Noah qu'il combattait d'habitude. Tyki lui fit alors remarquer qu'ils étaient la même personne et que c'était donc un peu normal.)

Si, deux mois plus tôt, quelqu'un avait dit à Allen qu'il passerait volontiers ses soirées en compagnie d'un Noah et qui plus est, de Tyki, il aurait pensé que cette dite personne était encore plus folle que Mana.  
Comme les choses se présentaient cependant, c'était probablement lui-même qui avait besoin d'aide psychologique. Pourtant, il pouvait admettre -au moins à lui même- qu'il appréciait la compagnie du portugais, et à en juger la façon dont Tyki ne manquait jamais le rendez-vous, il semblait que c'était réciproque. Non seulement ils excellaient au poker (Allen était quand même légèrement supérieur à Tyki) ils avaient aussi beaucoup en commun dans d'autres domaines, leur vie dans la rue, leur sens...particulier de l'humour, leur problème de schizophrénie* et leur accord tacite de parler de tout et n'importe quoi tant que ça ne touchait pas la guerre.

En Bref, Tyki et Allen s'entendaient beaucoup mieux que des ennemies mortellement mortelle ne le devrait.

Mais tout esprit de camaraderie de côté, leurs réunions étaient encore une idée très farfelue.

Alors, bien sûr, même pas deux mois après le début de leur amitié quelques peu chaotique, des « personnes inquiètent » pour eux les suivirent. Et cela voulait dire chacun d'entre eux. Le même jour. En même temps. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, la « personne inquiète » fût Lenalee.

Une Lenalee qui, actuellement, lui jetait un tel regard qu'il aurait pût en mourir, attendait qu'Allen lui explique ce qu'il faisait dans ce bar à rencontrer secrètement leur ennemi juré.

« _Expliquer_ » répéta-elle, sous la forme d'un sifflement énervé. (le traducteur : si on avait été dans une fic HP j'aurais dit qu'elle était passsssé au fourchelangue)

C'était vraiment bizarre de voir la jeune fille généralement calme et souriante ressemblant à comme si elle était sur le point de tuer quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un était Allen de toute les personnes existants sur cette planète.

Ce qui rendait la situation encore plus absurde était seulement le fait que près de lui Tyki était exactement dans la même situation.

« Oh oui, s'il vous plaît, très chère frère, _expliquer. »_ L'homme debout à côté de Lenalee demanda, portant sur son visage, un sourire quelques peu... flipant. Allen ne se rappelait pas très bien de ce noé, l'ayant juste vu de loin sur le toit à Edo mais il lui semblait que son nom était Shéril d'après Bookman. Apparement, Sheril était le frère ainé de Tyki. Qui l'aurait deviné ?

« On joue juste au Poker » Tyki essayé dans une tentative assez pathétique. « Et c'est juste deux fois par semaine. »

Allen voulut le frapper.

« Poker? » Lenalee jeta un regard incrédule Allen. Apparemment Lavi avait gardé ce qui s'était passé dans le train pour lui-même. Garçon intelligent.

« Deux fois par semaine ? » Sheril répéta d'un ton sucré.

« He bien... » Tyki jeta un regard suppliant à Allen. S'occuper de son frère n'était pas exactement son point fort...

 _« Un seul chemin à parcourir »_ le garçon aux cheveux blanc conclu. « _Je dois faire ce que je fais de mieux. »_

Cela signifiait qu'il userait sans réserve des ressources qu'il avait. Il procéda ensuite à tourner le dos au Noah du plaisir, montrant clairement ce qu'il pensait de sauver Tyki alors qu'il avait déjà du mal à se sauver lui même. Tyki pourrait prendre soin de lui. Survie du plus fort. Il aurait juré avoir entendu Tyki sniffer.

« Lenalee ... Je suis désolé. » il a commencé, en prenant grand soin de regarder aussi sincère et vulnérable que possible. Avoir la réputation d'être honnête et gentil contribua certainement à cette partie.

«Je sais que cela semble fou, mais je voulais juste un peu de temps loin de l'ordre et tout le monde . Je suppose que c'était la même chose pour Tyki et les choses simplement ... ce sont passé ainsi. »

Lenalee n'avait pas l'air amusé.

« Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû même penser cette idée. Jouer au poker avec un Noah est complètement stupide ... mais … »

« Stupide? Stupide?! Si l'ordre l'avait découvert à ma place savez-vous ce qu'ils auraient fait pour vous ?! »

Ouais, mauvaises images mental...

« Ils auraient pris ça comme une trahison, Allen! »

« C'est pour cette raison que je vous demande de s'il vous plaît... ne pas leur dire ? »

Regard noir. "Et pourquoi pas, Allen? Une bonne raison. Donne-moi une seul bonne raison de ne pas leur dire que vous frayez avec l'ennemi !" (traductrice : euh... sinon tu vas le tuer ? )

Intérieurement Allen sourit. Extérieurement, ses yeux ont commencerent à pleurer. Il pouvait le faire. Après son temps avec le diable rouge -aussi appelé Cross- Allen avait élevé la manipulation au rang d'art. Il était un maître en la matière. Et il plongea. Il raconta en sanglotant toute sa triste enfance, la nécessité de se connecter à quelqu'un qui connaît la dure vie de la rue, et comment il pouvait prétendre que toute la guerre n'était juste qu'un cauchemar quand il était avec Tyki.

Ou quelque chose comme ça...

Tyki été vraiment dans une mauvaise posture.

Après la trahison complètement attendue, mais encore un peu blessante, d'Allen, de leur confiance inexistante pour garder l'autre en vie ... ben, Tyki avait en fait secrètement espéré que le gosse l'aiderait quand même. Mais oui. Comme si le garçon n'avait pas déjà prouvé lui-même qu'il n'était pas aussi mignon qu'il semblait l'être. Il espérait vraiment que l'exorciste chinoise allait le frapper là où ça fait mal.

Mais il avait plus de problèmes à gérer à l'instant que de ressasser ce qu'il avait déjà surnommé mentalement la « deuxième trahison du 14eme ». Il était vraiment mauvais à manipuler Sheryl.

Frère ou pas, ce mec était effrayant.

« Sheryl ce n'est ... »

« Vous fraternisé avec l'ennemi. » Sheryl résuma le tout assez bien.

« Eh bien ... oui. » Tyki ne savaient pas vraiment comment il pourrait jamais se sortir de ça. Il entendait les exorcistes débattre derrière lui, mais il essaya de n'y payer aucune attention. Allen ne l'aiderait pas, Alors Tyki l'ignorera tout simplement pour le moment. Ou mieux encore. Il allait mettre toute la faute sur Allen. Oui, c'était un bon plan.

«C'est la faute du gosse! »

Sheryl sourit doucement. Argh.

« Comment pourrait ce être la cas mon cher frère? Vous a-t-il forcer à le rencontrer ? Le petit exorciste effrayant vous as menacé pour jouer poker avec lui? Que pensiez-vous?! Pourquoi rencontrez-vous un exorciste en cachette de toutes les personnes présentes dans sur cette planète !? »

« Eh bien parce que ... » et merde, Tyki était sûr qu'il était normalement plus éloquent que ça. Après tout c'était lui, le Noah du plaisir, qui séduisait toute ces dames aux balles. Mais son frère était _E_ _ffrayant_ . Avec un E majuscule et en italique je vous prit !

« Parce que? »

« Parce que ... » Mais c'est vrai ça, Pourquoi? Tyki n'était pas tout à fait sûr lui-même. Il pensa d'abord que l'enfant avait juste un sens de l'humour du tonnerre qui le détendait particulièrement après une longue journée à assassiner des gens pour le comte. Ou en tout cas, le gamin était sympathique et détendant quand il ne se décidait pas à tourner le dos à son compagnon de poker -lui même sois dit en passant- comme il venait de le faire.

A cette pensée, Tyki regarda en arrière à Allen, dans l'espoir de voir le garçon se tordant de douleur sur le sol, ou au moins se faisant attaquer verbalement par l'exorciste chinoise. Pas de chance cependant, la jeune fille ne faisait que serrer le gosse en chuchotant des encouragements et ... Attendez. Quoi ?

Le serrait dans ses bras ?

Merde alors, peut-être qu'il aurait dû écouter ce que le gamin disait, après tout. Mais comment le gamin avait il réussi à faire cela alors que la fille était prête à le déchiqueter en morceaux quelques instants plus tôt ?

 _"Les pôles ~ LUN. »_

Ah oui, problème de l'instant présent. Son frère.

« ... He bien Allen est... est intéressant? » Tyki essaya la vérité. Stupide. Stupide Tyki. Et voilà il se mettait à parler comme un elfe de maison. **

« Tyki, Allen Walker est un être humain, Non, pire - c'est un _exorciste_ . »

« Euh ... il n'en est pas un ! » Tyki soutenu avec la première chose qui lui est venue à l'esprit « C'est le 14eme Noah! »

Sheryl s'immobilisa un instant, les yeux évaluant l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs pour un moment avant de regarder Tyki, souriant gentiment "Le 14eme?" Sheryl gazouillait "Le _traître_ -vous voulez dire? Quand bien même Allen Walker est le 14eme, le 14eme était un _traître_. Je crains que le comte n'entende parler de ceci petit frère. Et quand vous serez devant lui, il vaut mieux venir avec une meilleure explication que «il est intéressant. »

Oh mon dieu non. Sheryl tentait de le tuer ! (Comment on appel cela ? Un frericide ?)

« S'il vous plaît Shéril ! Ne le dit pas aux autres! Sinon, je vais leur dire que ... que ... » ok, il faisait du chantage maintenant. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit pour faire du chantage à son frère. Et Sheryl le savait.

"Leurs dire quoi?" dit Shéril mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

Tyki sentait la panique griffant sa gorge. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière à Allen. La jeune fille avait maintenant les yeux pleins de larme contenu qui brillaient comme des pierres précieuses. Le Noah fit une note mentale pour savoir exactement ce qu'avait fait le gamin, et surtout qu'elle était son truc avec les filles. En premiers Road et maintenant ... Road!

Intérieurement Tyki sourit. Extérieurement ... il sourit aussi.

« Eh bien Sheryl si vous dites au comte que en quelques sorte je passe mon temps à jouer au poker avec un exorciste alors je vais lui dire que votre chère petite Road a le béguin pour ce dit exorciste. »

 _«Ca devrait le faire."_ Tyki pensait béatement comme il vit son frère geler sur place. Alors le cerveau de Tyki décida de faire acte de présence.

 _«Eh bien, merde. »_

Il avait juste dit à Sheryl que son adorable petite fille avait le béguin. Pour un exorciste. Allen allait mourir. Qu'avait-il fait? Là encore, le gamin l'avait abandonné à son frère et Tyki n'avait jamais nié être un peu sadique alors ...

« Ai-je mentionné qu'elle l'a embrassé? »

Les yeux de Sheryl firent une embardé vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs, qui (et Tyki pris beaucoup de plaisir en voyant cela) même avec le dos retourné ne pût réprimer un frisson en sentent l'aura qui envahissait l'espace, l'intention d'assassiner quelqu'un se détachant nettement parmi l'odeur d'alcool et de cigarette qui emplissaient le bar.

Oh, Le Noé du Désir avait entendu parler de cette histoire avant. Sa si jolie et gentil fille lui avait avoué qu'elle était amoureuse d'un garçon! Il avait senti son cœur se briser ce jour-là. Et maintenant, il s'est avéré que le dit garçon n'était pas seulement un Homme, mais un exorciste qui plus est! Certes, selon les derniers développements, cet exorciste spécifique était également un Noah pas encore réveillé (mais merde LE 14EME QUOI ?), mais pour Sheryl, peu importait à ce moment présent.

« Donc, vous êtes _le_ _Allen Walker,_ hein? » La voix du Noah remplit de sarcasme retentit froidement dans la salle depuis longtemps vidé de tout homme normal (comprendre par cela, ni Noah, ni exorcist). « Le bâtard d'exorciste qui a entachée ma si gentil, jolie et mignonne Road? »

Sheryl poussa violemment Tyki (qui s'écrasa dans le mur le plus proche) et saisit l'épaule d'Allen, forçant le garçon à se tourner lentement vers la boule de colère qu'était Sheril. Lenalee eu l'air surprise. Tyki sourit en prévision. Puis pensa vaguement à dire à l'exorciste de courir à toute jambe... puis rejeta l'idée.

Sheryl se prépara mentalement à faire beaucoup de mauvaises choses au gamin en face de lui. Noah ou pas, il ferait en sorte que l'enfant de sexe masculin en mauvais mâle dégoûtant et laid qu'il était n'approcherait plus JAMAIS sa petite princesse.

Allen fût face à Sheryl, les yeux toujours légèrement humide de ses précédents sanglots, et la terreur instinctive que chaque garçon ressentait lorsqu'il était confronté au père en colère d'une jeune fille le maintenait fermement enracinement en place, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder vers le haut au Noah en tremblent. Et dire qu'on le professait sauveur du monde... c'est cela oui !

Sheryl regarda Allen.

Et regarda.

Et regarda un peu plus.

Puis il serra Allen contre lui.

L'esprit de Tyki refusa de croire ce nouveau développement de la situation.

Lenalee continua à regarder la scène de plus en plus confuse.

« Personne ne m'a jamais dit que tu était aussi _mignon_ ! » cria Shéril en écrasant un peu plus Allen dans son étreinte.

 **PAS!**

Oh non. Oh non, non, NON, _**NON**_ , _**NON**_ _ **!**_ Tyki refusait _absolument_ de croire ça ! Quel que soit le sortilège vaudou qu'Allen avait utilisé sur la jeune fille exorciste, il avait apparemment affecté Sheryl! Pire encore, l'obsession concernant les choses mignonnes que possédait son frère stupide comme l'enfer avaient frappé à nouveau ! Ça n'aurait pas été un gros problème si Tyki ne s'était pas rappelé que quant l'obsession de Shéril frappait, ça ne s'était jamais bien terminé pour lui même dans le passé (les problèmes avaient d'abord fait surface quand Sheryl l'avait présenté à sa nouvelle, _mignonne_ nièce, _Road_ ).

De la manière dont son frère étouffait le gamin aux cheveux blancs maintenant, il était difficile de croire qu'il avait été sur le point de tuer l'enfant quelques secondes plus tôt.

Non, Tyki refusait ce résultat de tout son être.

"Tyki! Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dit que ce garçonnet est la chose la plus adorables dans le monde outre ma jolie Road?!

Adorable? Petit? Eh bien, le second était un peu vrai, mais s'il y avait une chose que Tyki savait c'était que Allen Walker n'était ABSOLUMENT PAS adorable ! Ce gars-là avait appris sous le commandement de Cross Marian lui-même et l'effet étaient évident ! ou en tout cas, Tyki voulait le croire.

"Il n'est pas mignon, gentil et innocent! Ne vous laissez pas berner mon frère!" Tyki cria en alarme.

"Mais regardez ces cheveux! Ils sont tellement soyeux et doux! Et ces yeux d'argent pur et sa peau de porcelaine!" Sheryl criait.

« Absolument pas Sheryl! C'est le diable. LE Diable! Le Mal incarné! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, petit frère, rien de ce mignon petit enfant ne pourrait représenter le mal. »

Le dit petit frère avait envie de pleurer en ce moment. C'était la même réponse, qu'il avait toujours obtenue à chaque fois qu'il se plaignait des mauvaises tendances de Road d'aller trop loin.

Une seule chose à essayer. Il fallait rappeler à Sheryl à propos de la manières infâmes dont sa fille bien-aimée avait embrasé le nabot blanc.

« Sheryl! Rappelez-vous, Allen est le gars pour qui Road à le béguin! Ils **se sont embrassés. »** le jeune Noah a crié dans un mélange de désespoir et espoir d'obtenir son frère sur la bonne voie.

La bonne voie étant la piste de l'homicide.

Ceci, enfin, sembla fonctionner.

Allen, qui à ce moment là avait réussi à se libérer partiellement de l'étreinte de la mort de Sheryl entendit la phrase de Tyki. Traître. Ses yeux se rétrécirent peu à peu, il tourna lentement la tête en direction de Tyki, lui lançant le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il pût faire.

Sheryl s'était calmé aussi et regardait maintenant le garçon-exorciste avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Ah, c'est vrais. » dit il contemplativement « il y avait _ça_ . » Puis ses yeux prirent une lueur légèrement maniaque de nouveau

"Je ne peux certainement pas laisser en vie un garçon pouvant séduire ma pauvre et innocente Road..."

Avec cela, il prit un peu de recul, pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda Allen en silence de cette manière tout à fait déplaisante qui semblait venir naturellement à lui. Comme si il pensait à la façon la plus horrible de mettre fin à la vie de l'enfant. En y repensant... ça devait probablement être _exactement_ ce qu'il pensait.

À ce moment là, Tyki sentit une petite étincelle de quelque chose. Un quelque chose qui pourrait, dans un monde juste et bon, grandir dans un sentiment de victoire. Dommage que le monde n'était ni bon, ni juste. Pas le monde de Tyki au moins. Tyki devait donc refuser le sentiment rare de gagner pour deux raisons.

1-La première était la façon dont les yeux gris du garçon étaient toujours fixés sur lui. Apparemment, Allen était assez intelligent pour voir la tentative de Tyki de le tuer grâce à la colère de son frère aîné comme ... exactement cela. Une tentative d'assassinat. Et la promesse des orbe grise des sanglantes représailles à venir faisait frissonner Tyki intérieurement.

2-La deuxième et la plus essentielle raison, était la prochaine action de Sheryl.

Maintenant Tyki avait été tout à fait prêt à regarder son frère faire un saccage psychotique. Il avait été préparé à voir son frère faire _des choses._ Horrible, interdite, sorte de choses dont vous ne vouliez absolument pas vous rappeler même en étant un sadique comme... ben.. lui même. Il avait même été préparé à l'aider avec ces choses.

Il n'avait pas été préparé à voir le visage de son frère s'éclairer d'un coup comme si il venait d'avoir une révélation pour ensuite proclamer haut et fort qu'il avait trouvé la solution parfaite pour ce petit problème.

«Je vais t'adopter! »

Silence. Un terrible et opaque silence.

.

.

.

« Non » Tyki enfin dit.

« Absolument pas ! » Allen a accepté.

« Est-il sérieux? » osa demander Lenalee.

Personne ne savait comment répondre à cette question.

« Quoi? Pourquoi pas? » Sheryl eu le courage de regardé consterné par le refus rapide "C'est parfait! Il suffit de penser à ce sujet Tyki. Road et Allen seraient frère et sœur. Elle serait si heureuse d'avoir un nouveau frère pour jouer avec elle et je n'aurais pas à me soucier de sa chasteté plus longtemps! "

"Etes-vous stupide?" Demanda Allen avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Il est complètement stupide. »Tyki répondu de façon monotone. «J'ai officiellement renoncé à sa pseudo santé mental."

«Mon cher Tyki ! Ne parlez pas ainsi de votre frère! »

«Je ne suis plus lié à vous."

«Que dit tu? Bien sûr, que tu est lié à moi ! Tu est mon frère biologique ET mon frère Noah ! »

« Non, je refuse tout. Je coupe tous les liens ! »

« Tu ne peut tout simplement pas 'arrêter' d'être mon frère! »

«Il a un point. Si c'est votre frère votre problème est génétique."

« Ho, t'es toi ! Tu es techniquement un Noah aussi alors tu es-."

"Ne continue pas cette phrase !."

"Mais e-"

" **La ferme** **! "**

Lenalee en avait assez. Pour les dernières semaines, elle s'était inquiété pour Allen et ses fréquentes mystérieuses disparitions dans la soirée. Il avait été évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais parce qu'elle était une bonne amie et ne voulait que le meilleur pour le garçon, elle avait décidé de lui donner le temps et de ne pas faire pression sur lui à ce sujet, en espérant qu'il finirait par lui dire de lui-même.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et vraiment, la patience d'une filles ne dure pas aussi longtemps, et donc, après des semaines d'attente pour qu'il vienne à elle, naturellement, en bonne amie préoccupée qu'elle était, elle décida de faire la seule chose logique - traquer Allen afin de savoir où il allait.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle trouva? Allen voyait en cachette leurs pire ennemie : un Noah !

Cependant, si on mettait toutes ces choses de côté, il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait profondément. Cette chose avait été dans son esprit depuis un certain temps maintenant. C'était quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec son ami se faufilant dehors afin de rencontrer secrètement un de leurs ennemis.

Non, son problème était ailleurs.

« Vraiment, je ne comprend pas ! Chacun d'entre vous semblent manquer le problème ici. »

Parce que Lenalee était une de ces filles qui aimaient à croire que les vrais messieurs existaient. Elle n'aimait pas penser que tous les hommes étaient (comme son frère aimait à le dire) pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Et comme beaucoup d'autres, elle avait trouvé la preuve vivante que tous les hommes n'étaient pas foncièrement mauvais, un vraiment bon et pur garçon était apparu sous la forme d'Allen Walker. Il était un ange. Même mieux qu'un ange, c'était la personne parfaite.

Et donc tout ce qui est allé contre sa croyance que Allen Walker était un ange était soit détruit, ignoré ou dans de rares cas où les deux premières options ne fonctionnaient pas, remise en question.

Comme en ce moment. Parce qu'elle avait ses priorités non de non.

« Allen ... _tu joue au poker_ ? »

Allen cligna des yeux. "Euh ... oui?" C'était ça son problème?

« Dans ce bar? » Lenalee demanda alors.

« Oui? » Pas besoin de mentionner les casinos.

«Avec Tyki Mikk? »

« ... Oui? » Le garçon n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où elle voulait en venir. Jusqu'à ce que Lenalee regarda Tyki.

... .. OK?

« Vous! » elle se précipita sur le Noah du Plaisir et le baffa "Comment osez-vous infecter Allen avec votre habitude ignoble de jeu!"

« Moi? » répliqua Tyki completement choqué.

« Oui, vous! Allen ne ferait jamais ça de son propre chef! » Le refus était une chose si belle... «C'est votre fait, vous l'avez pervertit ! »

Tyki pour sa part n'était pas le moins du monde amusé. Pourquoi ?. Premièrement Allen puis Sheryl et maintenant la fille exorciste. Pourquoi tout le monde rejetaient le problème sur lui? Pourquoi ce n'était pas Allen qui se faisait blâmer pour çela?

«Je ne l'ai pas infecter avec quelque chose de« mauvais » » Répondit Tyki plutôt froidement.

« Ho que si ! Vous l'avez convertit au jeu d'argent! » Lenalee s'exclama. « Si ce n'est pas une mauvaise habitude je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« Tyki-pon » appela Sheryl « Elle a raison. En plus le garçon est mineur. Nous en avons parlé auparavant, hum? Rappelez-vous les règles sur le tabagisme et le jeu? »

« Quo-Sheryl! Pas toi ! » voilà, ils le faisaient à nouveau. Mettez tout sur tonton Tyki, il portera le blâme avec plaisir ! Non mais ho ! Ce n'était absolument pas sa faute ça ! « Et ça n'a rien à voir avec notre _conversation_ sur mes soi-disant _problèmes_ . »

« Oh, alors vous admettez avoir des problèmes? » Lenalee demanda ennuyé « Et vous pensez que les transmettre à des mineurs et surtout petits garçons innocents est amusant, hein? »

« Non, et je ne transmet rien du tout » cria Tyki. Juste, que quelqu'un lui explique pourquoi tout le monde croient que le gosse aux cheveux blanc est un model de bonté ? L'enfant avait un trouble de la personnalité rivalisant avec le sien! « Le garçon a eu des problèmes de jeu bien avant de me rencontrer! Mais merde alors ! si quelqu'un a un problème ici c'est lui! »

« Tyki tu es un adulte. » Sheryl l'averti "Ne met pas le blâme sur les autres. Surtout pas sur les enfants. »

« Il a quinze ans! Et puis qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Pourquoi prends-tu le partit des exorcistes ? Tu es un Noah, non? » Sérieusement, où est partit l'amour fraternel et le truc des Noahs sur la compréhension mutuelle et le 'on sera toujours ensemble' des grands discours du comte?

« Je prend le partit de l'innocent. » Sheryl dit nonchalamment.

« Depuis quand? » c'était ridicule. « Et je vous dis qu'il n'est pas innocent! Il a probablement eût l'occasion de parier et tricher pendant des siècles si on considère la façon dont il a réussi à me piquer mes vêtements! »

« ... Pourquoi parlez-vous de vos vêtements? » Sheryl demanda lentement comme si il commençait à voir son petit frère dans une toute nouvelle lumière. Les yeux de Lenalee avaient aussi diminué un peu plus et elle était maintenant le fixant avec un regard qui pourrait être décrit comme «cinglant».

Tyki - sagement- décida que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire à cet instant ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait, il se tourna vers Allen pour le soutien. « Gamin, dit quelque chose ! »

Allen, qui jusqu'à présent avait regardé tout l'échange avec un sourire amusé (Tyki l'avait vu, il s'en souviendrait) pris rapidement une façade solennelle. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment temps d'aider un peu Tyki parce que le plaisir qu'Allen avait eu à regarder l'homme creuser sa propre tombe, tendait à devenir un peu triste. Et ennuyeux. Et il commençait à avoir faim. Mais d'un autre côté ... nannnn. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné son petit coup sournois avec Road et le baiser. Allen n'était pas une personne qui pardonne facilement.

« He bien... on jouait au strip poker. » dit-il gentiment. « C'est Tyki qui m'a appris ! C'est amusant ! »

Sheryl et Lenalee regardèrent Allen. Puis Tyki. "Toi... Toi Pédo-!"

"Allen a un livre noir!" cria désespérément Tyki.

Maintenant, Tyki était une personne honorable et en tant que telle a tenu un profond respect pour toutes les règles non écrites qui existaient entre mecs. Règles qui définissaient l'amitié entre les hommes, les règles qui leur disait quoi faire, quand le faire et avec qui. Règles qui, un jour, sera nommé le «Bro Code» et écrit dans un livre légendaire par un homme connu seulement sous les initiales BS.***

Mais en mettant tout cela de côté, le point était que Tyki respectait ces règles. Alors bien sûr, il savait que dire à quelqu'un - et surtout à une jeune fille- sur le livre noir de son compagnon de poker était un blasphème absolu. Un _s_ _acrilège_ , vraiment.

Mais c'en était assez.

Après tout, il était assez sûr il y avait aussi une règle qui interdisait à un gars d'insinuer que son compagnon de poker était un pédophiles.

« Un quoi? » Lenalee demanda perplexe. Et Tyki plongea. La tête la première, prenant la seul option qu'il avait pour s'en sortir.

Tyki hésita quelques secondes et se dit que non, ça avait assez duré. Il sauta sur Allen et n'éprouva aucune honte à utilisé sa capacité Noah. Il passa sa mais à travers la poitrine de Allen cherchant le petit carnet. Malheureusement, sa capacité ne lui permettait pas de passer à travers l'innocence et Allen utilisa sans parcimonie cet avantage. Il enveloppa avec sa ceinture du clown une horloge qui avait eu le malheur d'être l'objet le plus proche d'Allen et la balança. Tyki se baissa de justesse et ressauta sur Allen prenant avantage du fait qu'Allen n'avait pas encore pu ramener son manteau d'innocence sur lui même pour le protéger. Après quelques secondes supplémentaire de lutte sur les deux côtés, le Noah émergea victorieux, tenant un petit livre relié en cuir dans ses mains qu'il jeta ensuite à l'exorciste chinoise tout en continuant à tenir Allen contre le mur pour ne pas qu'il récupère son carnet.

"Ne l'ouv-" Allen a commencé, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Lenalee avait ouvert le livre. Et elle lisait.

Maintenant, pour clarifier les choses, le livre noir d'un homme contenait normalement les noms, adresses ou/et numéro de filles passé et/ou possible dans le futur. Certains contenaient également des noms de clubs, concessionnaire ou pub. Tout dépend de l'individu.

Mais tous les livres noirs avaient une chose en commun. Ils ne doivent jamais, jamais être vu par une femme.

Allen regarda avec horreur Lenalee tourner et retourner les pages, les unes après les autres que Allen savait contenaient un compte rendu complet des dettes de Cross, les noms des différents casinos et boîtes de nuit ombragées, une liste de personnes qui lui avait prêtée de l'argent et ...

"... Marina Marouge? 11 Durnghamstreet, Londres?" Lenalee lisa à haute voix "Séraphine Star, le snakepit? Mlle Carouge, L'aire de jeux, Paris? Emilia Pondicham, 36 rue de la paix, brest ? Khalista Megla..."

"Euh ... ce ne sont que" Allen a commencé nerveusement "des vieux contacts?" Anciens contacts de Cross vraiment. Ceux à qui il devait encore rembourser de l'argent...

Lenalee leva lentement les yeux à Allen, ses yeux vides. "Lavi avait raison." Elle murmura. "Il avait raison ..."

La vie? En quoi la vie avait... HO ! LAVI !

«Il m'a mis en garde. Il a dit que vous êtiez comme tout les autres type chaque fois que je lui ai dit d'arrêter de frapper Kanda et de se comporter plus comme vous. Je l'ai frappé pour ça..."

Oh, he bien si, le lapin avait parlé après tout. Pas intelligent, pas intelligent du tout.

«J'ai cru en vous." elle avait l'air un peu cassé maintenant, Allen réfléchit, puis ses yeux prirent une lueur folle "Allen. Qui sont ces femmes?"

« Ne vous méprenez pas!" Allen s'écria «Ils n'ont rien à voir avec moi! Ils sont juste des prostituées à qui je dois encore de l'argent ! »

...

...

...

Eh bien, merde. Tyki déteignait sur lui.

Tyki était surpris, bouche Bé, tout son esprit était focalisé sur Allen.

« Tyki, qu'avez-vous fait au pauvre garçon? » son frère lui demanda d'une voix dangereusement basse.

« Des prostituées, Allen? » disait Lena

« Comment avez-vous fait pour détourner de la voie du bien une personne aussi mignonne? »

« A qui vous devez encore de l'argent, Allen? »

« Et qu'a tu as dire sur le strip poker, Tyki ~ pon? »

Maintenant, ils avançaient. Lentement mais sûrement, Sheril et Lenalee coinçaient Allen et Tyki dans un coin, encore plus proche du mur.

« Euh ... » Tyki commença, la sueur coulait sur son visage.

« Euh ... » Allen intelligemment rajouta comme son dos a frappa le mur.

«Je pense que l'Ordre a besoin de savoir à ce sujet après tout. Il me semble vous avoir mal jugé. » (La Traductrice : mais merde, ils vont le TUER!)

« Tyki~Pon Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation avec le comte. A propos de ce qui est approprié de faire et de ne pas faire. Je pense même que nous devrions installer une limite."

Tyki également frappa le mur et automatiquement jeta un œil à Allen. Allen se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent. A ce moment, quelque chose de magique ce passa. Que ce soit l'innocence, les pouvoirs Noé ou une connexion de poker télékinésie, tant Allen et Tyki auraient juré qu'ils avaient exactement le même pensée, la même idée à la même seconde.

Tyki attrapa le bras du garçon. "Désolé, Sheryl mais je pense que nous devons partir un certain temps pour que les choses refroidissent."

"Même chose pour vous Lenalee. Après tout, nous ne voulons pas que quelque chose de mal arrive à cause d'un simple malentendu." Ils s'apuyèrent un peu plus contre le mur.

"Peut-être une semaine loin de l'autre aidera à faire avancer les choses en perspective» Les yeux de Sheryl s'élargirent.

"Ou un mois. Informer l'Ordre : je suis en vacances !" Lenalee fut la première à réagir. Elle se précipita pour attraper l'uniforme d'Allen mais sa main se referma sur l'air.

"Et salutations à la famille." Tyki sourit.

Un sourire identique sur les lèvres et un unanime mouvement de main salua les personnes devant eux. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils tombèrent littéralement à travers le mur.

* * *

*: Blanc/noir Tyki et Allen/Dark-Allen

** : Dans « Harry Potter » les créatures comme Dobby.

***: Barney Stinson de «How I Met Your Mother»

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me le faire savoir à moi, et à l'auteur ^^

Malheureusement, il y a sûrement beaucoup de référence que je n'ai pas compris et j'en suis désolé. De même, il y a des phrases qui traduit littéralement ne voulait rien dire ou des expressions et jeux de mots qui n'avaient pas d'équivalent en français. Mais j'ai fait mon possible, en gardant à l'esprit, l'humour plutôt que le mot-pour-mot.

Merci beaucoup pour lire, et laissez une review !


	2. Comment s'évader de prison pour les nuls

Salut! Désolé que les chapitres n'arrivent pas plus vite, mais traduire 12 pages Word en tout petit caractère, c'est loooooong. J'aisairerais de faire plus vite la prochaine fois, mais en attendant, vous pouvez remercier **Darkblood98** pour son travaille de Béta sur ce chapitre!

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine.

Une semaine depuis que Tyki avait décidé qu'il devait prendre des vacances imprévues.

Une semaine depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé à voyager avec Allen Walker.

Et si vous demandiez à Tyki son ressentit sur ses vacances, il vous dirait sûrement que cela devait être la semaine la plus longue de sa vie (avec la transformation en Noah mais... non ! Mauvais souvenirs!) Personnellement, il était en fait sûr que cela faisait plus longtemps qu'une semaine qu'il voyageait.

En tout cas, il le ressentait plutôt comme si deux ou même trois semaines s'étaient écoulé. Alors il ferait un compromis et dirait que deux semaines et demie étaient passées.

Oui, avec le recul, Tyki Mikk était certain que cela faisait deux semaines et demi qu'il était partit en vacances. Il était impossible que ce soit moins, après tout.  
Naturellement il ressentit le besoin d'informer son compagnon de voyage de cet éclair d'intelligence.

« Je suis sur que ça ne fait pas une semaine » dit-il en se déplaçant légèrement pour empêcher l'engourdissement.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Allen en le regardant de l'autre côté de la salle, apparemment beaucoup plus à l'aise que Tyki.

« Nous n'avons pas pu commencer ce voyage il y a une semaine. » Précisa Tyki tout en essayant d'ignorer le sentiment inconfortable de son dos contre la pierre dure. Une de ces horribles briques ressortait légèrement du mur et s'enfonçait douloureusement dans ses côtes. « Impossible » insista-t-il.

« En effet, ça ne fait pas une semaine. » conclu Allen après un rapide calcul mental.

« Bien » sourit Tyki, heureux que son compagnon soit d'accord avec lui. « Je savais que ça ne pouvais pas faire une semaine. »

« Oui, techniquement, cela fait cinq jours. » l'informa tranquillement Allen.

« Non » répondit fortement Tyki « C'est tout simplement impossible ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc lui jeta un regard confus. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis ça, mais je suis certain que nous en somme à notre cinquième jour. »

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! C'est déjà la septième fois ! » protesta Tyki « Personne – et c'est un Noah qui le dit alors c'est une valeur sûr – absolument personne, ne parvint à se faire jeter sept fois en prison en seulement cinq jours ! Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi, c'est contre toutes statistiques, lois de la nature, ou même la parole de ton Dieu impur » dit Tyki en secouant la tête dans le déni.

« Oh ! » les yeux d'Allen s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de compréhension en regardant Tyki puis la petite cellule.

La cellule était sombre et malodorante, avec seulement une toute petite fenêtre près du plafond qui était censé apporter lumière et air frais aux prisonniers et malgré la fenêtre à peine assez grande pour permettre à un nourrisson de passer, celle-ci était vêtu de grosses barres de fer qui rendaient l'endroit encore plus désagréable. D'autres barres de fer, occupaient l'avant de leur cellule, leur permettant d'apercevoir trois autres cellules semblable mais inoccupé.

Allen était appuyé contre un des murs, alors que Tyki était littéralement enchaîné en face de lui contre le mur opposé, dans une position plus qu'inconfortable.

« Désolé, j'ai complètement oublié que tu n'étais pas habitué à ça. » L'adolescent regarda les autres cellules avant de laisser errer son regard vers la lourde porte. « Si tu veut, nous pouvons sortir maintenant. Je pense que les gardes prennent leur pause, et personne ne regarde. »

« Je l'apprécierais vraiment » répondit Tyki en grommelant.

Le garçons aux cheveux blancs lui lança un sourire avant d'enlever son gant gauche et d'activer son innocence dans un flash de lumière verte. Avec sa main maintenant pourvu de longues griffes, le garçon mit rapidement un de ses doigts dans la serrure des menottes de Tyki, en l'utilisant comme un outil de crochetage plutôt que comme une arme sainte.

Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes à farfouillé dans la serrure avant qu'un déclic sonore annonce son succès et que les chaînes ne tombent sur le sol.

Enfin libre, le Noah massa ses poignets douloureux qui arboraient des contusions où les fers se trouvaient quelques instants auparavant. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il regarda Allen faire de même avec la serrure de la porte. « Tu es très bon au crochetage » dit avec désinvolture le Noah comme celui-ci se levait et rejoignait son compagnon dans le couloir.

« Des années de pratique » fourni Allen en désactivant sa main. « Et Crown Clown est un très bon outil de fortune, donc je n'ai même plus besoin d'emporter mes vrais outils avec moi. »

« Bien sur... Mais cela me semble un peu erronée, quand même, qu'un exorciste utilise son innocence comme ça... » Commenta Tyki en mettant son oreille contre la porte du couloir pour voir ce que faisaient les gardes. « Ce n'est pas considéré comme un sacrilège ou quelque chose? »

Allen renifla « C'est ironique venant de toi, je sais par expérience que tu utilise ta capacité pour changer tes cartes au poker. »

« Pas toujours » contra Tyki « Et cela est différent car c'est un pouvoir de Noah. Les Noahs n'aiment pas les humains alors c'est tout à fait acceptable d'utiliser nos capacités pour provoquer leur malheur. »

« Eh bien personnellement, je pense que l'utilisation de mon innocence pour me libérer d'un emprisonnement totalement injustifiée est une bonne action et il ne devrait donc n'y avoir aucun problème avec ça non plus »

Tyki lui jeta un regard sceptique « Vraiment ? Je me souviens vaguement que les policiers disaient quelque chose au sujet d'un mandat de perquisition pour toi. Valable depuis deux ans. Il y avait aussi quelque chose sur les casinos, une bagarre dans un bar, affaires illégale et que tu avais dépossédé la mafia locale d'un bon paquet d'argent. »

« Détails… » Allen répondit en balayant le tout de la main. « C'était la faute de Cross de toute façon »

« Si tu le dit... » Répondit Tyki pas tout à fait convaincu, mais lâchant l'affaire pour l'instant. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'entends les gardes derrière cette porte, et si nous partons par la, ils vont nous poursuivre. »

« Ca tombe bien que nous courrons vite alors. » déclara Allen avec un sourire.

« Bien sur, mais ce serait encore mieux, si nous ne courrions pas du tout. »

Allen haussa les épaules "He bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix si nous ne voulons pas qu'ils nous poursuivent et nous rattrape à nouveau"

"Oui bien sur" dit Tyki en assurant son accord "Mais nous pouvons les empêcher de nous poursuivre, en premier lieux, par exemple, en empruntant un itinéraire de fuite différent." laissa entendre Tyki

Allen fronça les sourcils et lança un long regard à chaque fenêtre des trois cellules puis regarda Tyki dans les yeux en parlant doucement comme à un enfant en bas âge. "Certes, mais ceci est la seule porte de sortie" Dit il en pointant la porte " Et je suis certain que nous ne pouvons passer à travers cette fenêtre."

Avec un soupir de celui qui souffre depuis longtemps, tyki répliqua en essayant plus difficilement "Ce serait vraiment géniale, si jamais une autre porte nous permettait de rejoindre l'extérieure"

"Oui, mais il n'y en as pas, donc il est tout as fait inutile d'en parler, non?" Décréta Allen, confus, ignorant totalement tous les indices jetés à son visage.

"Il est vraiment dommage, en ce cas, qu'aucun de nous ne puisse en faire apparaître une de nul part." Répondit faiblement le Noah, la main contre sa tempe, et finalement, devant l'air vide que lui lançait son camarade, il abandonna toute notion de subtilité.

"Comme, par exemple, une énorme et magique porte blanche en forme de centaine de petit pentagones envoyant toute personne qui la traverse, dans une énorme ville blanche, qui, elle même, peut nous envoyer partout dans le monde!"

Allen lui lança un regard plat.

"Je n'utiliserais pas l'arche, Tyki."

"Mais pourquoi?!" répondit un Tyki suppliant. Enfin, non, pas suppliant, hum... insistant? oui, voilà, insistant. Les Noahs ne supplient pas après tout.

"Pour la même raison, que tu n'utilise pas non plus tes pouvoirs de Noah, pour éviter la détection."

Ceci, aurait pu être un argument logique. Après tout, Tyki, connaissait lui même de première main, que le Comte pouvait détecter les autres Noah, quand ceux-ci utilisaient leur pouvoir.

Ainsi, comme Tyki essayait de se cacher de son adorable famille aimante, utiliser ses pouvoir autrement qu'en cas d'extrême urgence était hors de question. Et la même chose pourrait être dit de la capacité à manipuler l'arche d'Allen car le Comte devait maintenant savoir qu'ils s'étaient enfui ensemble (Pas d'une manière romantique!) et devait être à la recherche des deux.

Alors, oui, ne pas utiliser l'arche serait parfaitement logique.

Mais il y avait un petit problème au raisonnement d'Allen.

"Nous sommes au Mexique. Nous avons déjà utilisé l'arche un nombre incalculable de fois au cours des derniers jours. Je suis sur que le comte saurais déjà où nous sommes, et nous aurais déjà attaqué, s'il pouvait sentir l'arche."

"Oh, je le sais" Allen répondit, les bras croisé, un sourcil élevé, l'air ennuyé. "Ce qui me rappelle que tu as décider de me dire sa capacité de détection seulement après que nous ayons réussi à nous échapper de cette tripoté de niveau 1 et des 27 niveau 3 Akuma en Pologne!"

"Hey, ho moins ça te fait faire de l'exercice! et puis désolé de ne pas me souvenir tout de suite, mais ce n'est pas tout les jours que je me fait poursuivre par mon patron comme si j'étais un gamin en fugue!"

Devant l'air incrédule d'Allen il cria un "J'ai 22 ans!" et grommela quand l'exorciste n'eût pas l'air convaincu.

"Au moins, je cessai d'utiliser mes pouvoir après cela. Toi, d'autre part, tu nous transporta gaiment dans au moins quatre autre pays de plus!"

"Ce qui nous ramène au thème principale" répondit sèchement le garçon aux cheveux blanc.

"Vu que nous n'avons pas été attaqué après que tu ais cessé d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, je suppose que le comte ne peut me sentir quand j'utilise l'arche. Cela pourrait être dû au fait que je ne suis pas pleinement un Noah ou bien parce que, techniquement, j'utilise les capacités de l'arche, et non celles du 14ème. Bref, peut importe pourquoi, je suis à présent sur que nous pouvons utiliser l'arche à notre guise."

Tyki était un peu surpris de la déduction du blandinet, Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé aux schémas d'attaques des Akumas avant. Mais il est vrai, qu'en début de semaine (5 jours!) Ils avaient été attaqués presque constamment alors que les deux derniers jours avaient été plutôt calmes.

"Mais, attends, si nous pouvons utiliser l'Arche librement, pourquoi donc parlons nous toujours de ça?"

"Parce que" dit lentement Allen "Je ne veux pas échapper à la détection du Comte -C'est ton travail !- j'essaie d'empêcher l'Ordre de nous trouver. Deux gars s'échappant mystérieusement d'une prison fermé vont attirer les Traqueurs comme des abeilles à du miel."

"Et alors? Nous aurons disparu bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent" Répondit Tyki, ne comprenant pas où voulais en venir le garçon.

« Et cela ruinerait complètement tout mes efforts. » Dit Allen en soupirant avant de continuer d'une voix qui donna nettement l'impression à Tyki qu'il se faisait réprimander.

« Tu crois vraiment que je me suis laissé attraper par le gouvernement de tout ces différents pays pour le plaisir ? Non, c'était pour fabriquer de fausses pistes pour l'ordre. »

« Attends une seconde, hier tu me disais toute ces bêtises sur la malchance, le Karma et la malédiction d'être l'apprentie de Cross Marian, et maintenant tu me dis que tout ceci avait un but ? » Demanda Tyki agacé. Lui n'avait certainement pas apprécié leur temps en prison. Pour une quelconque raison, il était toujours le seul à se faire battre et à être enchainer à un mur alors que le vrai criminel (alias Allen Walker) resterais là à le regarder en souriant.

« La malédiction est réelle ! Ne manque pas de respect à la malédiction ! Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y a tellement de mandat d'arrestation me concernant en premier lieux !? »

« Parce que tu es un petit crétin maléfique avec un sérieux problème de jeux ? » Devina Tyki.

Allen ignora gracieusement ce commentaire d'un revers de la main. Il était tout à fait faux après tout.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, l'Ordre vérifiera les rapports de nos captures tôt ou tard. Si quelque chose est évidement inhabituel sur notre disparition, comme, disons _disparaître mystérieusement d'une pièce fermé,_ l'ordre peut rapidement obtenir l'autorisation d'enquêter à cause d'une hypothétique implication de l'innocence et classé l'affaire en deux jours. Mais si nous fuyons à la façon normal sans utiliser de moyens surnaturels, ils entendront parler de nous beaucoup plus tard et devrons passer par un enfer bureaucratique ce qui pourrait leur prendre jusqu'à trois semaines. »

Tyki lui envoya un regard vide. « D'accord ? Donc ils auront plus de mal à enquêter, mais est-ce que cela importe vraiment ? Ne serait-il pas plus simple de juste se cacher de l'Ordre ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Dit Allen d'une voix légèrement exaspéré. « Il faut leur donner quelque chose à faire ou ils vont s'ennuyer. De plus, comme ça, ils sauront que nous utilisons l'Arche et ne pourrons pas se concentrer sur un seul pays. Combiner une recherche mondiale avec la paperasse et le nombre limité d'agents administratifs dévoué à l'affaire et nous obtenons un minimum de deux semaines de liberté ! »

« Mouais, cela ressemble plus à une réponse hasardeuse qu'à une conclusion logique. »Se plaint Tyki dans une dernière tentative désespérée pour éviter une joyeuse partie de chat avec la police dans les rues de Mexico. « Mais de toute façon, notre plus gros problème ne serait pas les traqueurs ? Ils sont pratiquement partout, impossibles à détecter quand ils sont habillés en civils, et rapportent bêtement tout ce qu'ils voient ! »

« Ce n'est pas une hypothèse, mais l'expérience personnel qui parle » Bouda Allen « Et de toute façon, on pourrait dire la même chose des Akumas, pourtant tu ne semble pas t'en soucier ! » Fit remarquer Allen, l'air peu soucieux de la chose entière.

« Parce que tu peut détecter les Akumas ! » Se justifia Tyki « Ton œil magique peut les voir de loin, nous permettant de les éviter. Mais les traqueurs sont pratiquement indétectables, on ne peut pas les éviter ! »

Allen roula des yeux à la dernière phrase « Tu sais, pour un Noah, tu es particulièrement pathétique si tu ne peux même pas dire qui es un traqueur et qui ne l'est pas. Il y a beaucoup de petits signes reconnaissables qu'ils utilisent pour communiquer et s'identifier, ce qui nous permet de les reconnaître facilement. »

Ledit pathétique Noah cligna des yeux de surprise « Des signes ? Comme quoi ? » Il n'avait jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit, mais si c'était vrai, son travail deviendrais beaucoup plus facile à l'avenir.

« Bien sur. » renifla le garçon. « Comme si j'allais te le dire… Mais vraiment, les Noahs ne devraient-t-ils pas déjà le savoir ? C'est vraiment étonnant que vous arriviez à quelque chose avec ce manque d'habilité flagrant. » Dit Allen en souriant « Tyki, je n'utiliserais pas l'arche, point final. »

« Et les exorcistes ne devrait ils pas _ne pas_ le savoir ? » Grommela Tyki, légèrement agacé par les taquineries d'Allen tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas le forcer à utiliser l'arche. Non pas parce qu'il était à cours d'arguments, mais parce que le gamin était têtu comme l'enfer et n'en démordrait pas.

« Talent » Répondit Allen avec désinvolture. Voyant le renoncement de Tyki, il sourit colla une nouvelle fois son oreille contre la porte menant à la salle des gardes. « Et trois années sous la tutelle de Cross Marian qui d'ailleurs n'as jamais été attrapé par l'Ordre. » Ajouta-t-il après coup tout en écoutant les conversations étouffé de l'autre côté.

Le Noah fronça les sourcils à ce dernier commentaire. Comment ce faisait-t-il que tout ce qui concernait Allen semblait toujours se rapporter d'une façon ou d'une autre à Cross Marian ? Tyki connaissait l'homme de réputation, bien sur, car il était un général et causait beaucoup d'embêtement au comte qui n'arrêtait pas de s'en plaindre. En fait, il était plutôt difficile à ignorer. Surtout après que les jumeaux avaient reçu l'ordre de le suivre à la trace. Les oreilles de Tyki résonnaient encore de tous les cris qui s'ensuivaient chaque mauvais coup de Cross sur les jumeaux. Road lui avait également dit que c'était lui qui l'avait massacré sur l'arche quand il avait perdu son âme à la mémoire de Noé, mais heureusement il ne se souvenait rien de la lutte et était épargné par la honte devant surement s'y rattacher.

Pourtant, Allen exagérait : il parlait de Marian Cross tout le temps !

« Tu sais, je commence à penser que tu as un sérieux problème avec lui » Commença Tyki en scrutant ses ongles, malheureux avec la saleté incrusté en dessous.

«Hum? »

« A propos de Cross Marian »

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est très problématique… »

« Non, je veux dire que tu as une obsession plus que malsaine avec lui. Est-ce que tu t'écoute de temps en temps ? « Cross Marian ma jeté dans un fleuve infesté de piranha pour m'apprendre à nager » ou encore, « Cross Marian m'a laissé une semaine dans la foret Amazonienne avec seulement un T-shirt » et même, « Cross Marian m'a attaché les mains et m'a jeté dans une meute de lionnes affamé pour m'apprendre à me battre avec mes pieds ». Vraiment, à chaque fois que quelque chose va mal, tu dis que c'est la faute de cet homme. »

Tyki n'avait pas vraiment prévu une grande réaction d'Allen. Après tout, c'était juste une observation aléatoire, rien de révolutionnaire. Apparemment, Allen ne pensais pas ainsi. »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs le regarda, les yeux élargis dans…le choc ? La crainte ? Tyki ne savais pas vraiment comment interpréter cette expression spécifique, mais il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant…

« Euh… peut-être pas exactement une grosse obsession ? » Dit-il pour essayer de retirer sa dernière phrase « Plus comme… une moyenne obsession ? Ou, ou… une petite obsession ? Une minuscule obsession de rien du tout ? »

Allen le regardait toujours, sa bouche ouverte, légèrement pendante, comme s'il essayait de trouver les mots, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ah, maintenant il se souvenait où il avait vu cette expression. C'était exactement le même regard que les vcti… hum, camarade de jeux de Road avait quand elle leur montrait ses « poupées ». Ou qu'elle disait le mot « déguisement ». Ou même « Bougies ». Ou… en faite tout ce qui aurait pu paraitre inoffensif si cela avait été dit par quelqu'un d'autre que Road.

Mis il digressait. Le point était, qu'il connaisssait cette expression.

La terreur.

Ouaip, Tyki en était sûr. C'était la terreur qui s'étalait sur le visage d'Allen.

« Maintenant, sûrement, ceci est une réponse quelque peut excessive non ? » Pensa Tyki perplexe.

« Tu… tu… » réussi à balbutier Allen « Nom… Tu…. Trois ?! »

« Oui ? » Demanda Tyki « Tu as besoin de parler avec un peut plus de cohérence si tu veux que je te comprenne… »

Allen continua juste à le regarder bouche bée, sa bouche formant encore des mots silencieux et Tyki se demanda exactement ce qu'il avait pu dire d'assez horrible pour que le gamin fasse un burn out comme ça…

Est-ce que le nom « Cross Marian » était un élément déclencheur de quelques traumatismes cachés ? Non, personne ne pouvait être si effrayant, après tout, Allen était confronté aux Noahs et Akumas quotidiennement, et n'avais pas tant de problèmes que ça… Ou peut être qu'il était vraiment obsédé ? Ou c'était peut être le rappel de l'incident avec la forêt amazonienne ? Maintenant, ce dernier pourrait avoir un sens. Après tout, les traumatismes de l'enfance ont un gra…

Avant que Tyki ne puisse toutefois finir son train de pensée, un brillant portail blanc s'ouvrit tout à coup sous ses pieds et il tomba à travers le plancher.

« Aie ! » S'exclama Tyki tout en tombant sur son dos. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pr… ?! »

« Ne refait jamais ça ! »

« Hein ? »

« Jamais, jamais, jamais ! Compris ? »

Tyki, affalé sur le sol, releva les pour observer la grande ville blanche familière tout autour de lui. « Pourquoi diable sommes nous dans l'arche blanche ? » Il fronça les sourcils en recentrant son regard sur le gamin devant lui. « Est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas de te démener comme un fou avec un discours à dormir debout pour me persuader que nous ne pouvions pas utiliser les portes? »

« Que l'ordre aille se faire foutre » répondit sèchement Allen en regardant de haut le Noah toujours au sol, les mains replié sur sa poitrine. Apparemment, dans les quelques dernières secondes, il avait réussi à retrouver sa capacité à parler en phrase complètes. En tout cas, il n'avais plus l'air terrifié. En pensant à ce sujet, Tyki réalisa que le garçon était rapidement passé de « terrifié » à « terrifiant » et qu'il le pointait à présent d'un doigt accusateur.

« Plus jamais. Compris ? Plus-ja-mais ! » Dit le garçon en enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine du Noah au rythme de ses mots.

« Euh ? Ok ? Promis ? » Tyki répondit confusément en reculant de quelques centimètres pour éviter le doigt vengeur « Seulement… Qu'est ce que je suis censé ne plus jamais faire ? » Parce que vraiment, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal…

« Son _nom_ ! tu l'a dit trois fois de suite ! » S'écria Allen en jetant ses mains en l'air comme si cela était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Tyki n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'au nom de Mephistophéles se passait.

« Euh…et alors ? »

Allen le regarda juste comme s'il était stupide. « Alors ?! _Alors ?! »_ Il y avait encore un bord légèrement paniqué à sa voix. « Et si tu l'avais appelé ? _S'il était venu_! »

Il fallu quelques instants à Tyki pour comprendre ce que le blandinet avait dit. « Tu veut dire… comme le diable ? Dans les légendes ? Les superstitions ? »

« Exactement ! » S'écria l'exorciste avec une telle passion et soulagement d'être enfin compris, que Tyki ne pu retenir un ricanement. « Tu es en train de me dire, que toi, de toute les personnes, es superstitieux ? Vraiment »

Allen le foudroya du regard.

« Excuse-moi Shounen, mais vraiment, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part » Dit le Noah en secouant la tête dans une déception simulée. « Franchement tu combat dans une guerre, avec de véritable démons et un type de deux mètres de haut ressemblant à une mauvaise imitation d'elfe, mais tu as peur de dire le nom de ton professeur à haute voix ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur de dire ce nom stupide à haute voix » rechigna Allen, ses mains fermement croisé sur sa poitrine. « Qui, au nom de Dieu, a peur d'un nom ? Mais… je ne peux pas le faire trois fois de suite ! » Devant le ricanement plus prononcé du Noah, il s'empressa de le re-pointer du doigt en fronçant les sourcils. « Et comment est-ce que tu te sentirais si je répétais le nom du comte comme ça, hein ? »

Tyki haussa les épaules nonchalamment. « Honnêtement, je n'en prendrais même pas soins car je ne crois pas à ce genre de charabia absurde. » Même si quand il pensait réellement à ce sujet, il ne le ferait probablement pas. Au cas ou. Parler du diable et tout… Et le Comte se qualifiait très certainement pour le poste.

« Et pour ton information, ce mythe ne fonctionne que pour des démons ou des monstres, pas pour un enseignant un petit peu autoritaire. En fait, dans cette logique, tu devrais avoir plus peur que le Comte apparaisse soudainement… » Ajouta-il après coup pour décourager l'autre d'essayer. Non pas qu' _il_ croyait à cette superstition stupide bien sûr… Non, vraiment, il n'y croyait pas.

« Tu ne comprend pas » Soupira tristement Allen. « Mais bien sur, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il est capable. Il est BIEN pire que le Comte ! »

Et maintenant, tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens pour le Noah. Mais il savait une chose.

, il avait raison : le garçon était complètement obsédé. « Peu probable. Extrêmement peu probable. »

« Très bien, pense ce que tu veux » Grogna le garçon, d'un ton qui disait qu'il était tout sauf d'accord avec le refus de Tyki que Cross Marian était la chose la plus démoniaque sur cette planète. Non dans cet univers. En faite, surement dans le multivers aussi… « Et maintenant ? »

« Eh bien… » Dit Tyki d'une voix trainante tout en se relevant enfin de sa position fort désagréable sur le sol. « Puisque nous sommes déjà là, que dirais-tu d'utiliser une porte vers un pays lointain pour trouver une bonne, chaude et confortable auberge pour passer la nuit ? »

« Hum… mais notre dernière évasion était plutôt décousue donc que pensais que nous pou… »

« Non, plus d'escapade de prison. J'en ai assez. Nous sommes partit pour prendre des vacances à la base, donc nous allons dans un endroit où ils ont moins de douze mandat d'arrêt de toi pour décorer leur station de police parce que je veux être tranquille ! Ce soir, je veux dormir dans un lit confortable, et non sur le sol de brique froid d'une prison ! » Sa tirade avait été dit avec un tel sérieux contrairement à son habituel ton trainant, qu'Allen décida de le laisser gagner pour cette fois. Sa décision étant aidée par le fait qu'ils avaient déjà fait tellement de détours que même l'ordre n'avait aucune chance de les trouver de si tôt.

« Très bien, essayons ta façon. Je vais ouvrir une porte à Londres et nous allons chercher une auberge. »

« Londres ? »

« Oui, à Londres. C'est une énorme ville et comme mon maître évitait quoi que ce soit en rapport avec l'Ordre comme la peste, je n'ai aucun casier judiciaire là-bas. »

« Nous pourrions aller absolument partout, et tu décide d'aller à Londres ? C'est pratiquement comme si nous campions sur le porche de l'Ordre… »

« Et c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisis Londres : ils ne penseront même pas à jeter un coup d'œil là-bas. De plus, nous parlons la langue et je suis malade de seulement comprendre les insultes et menace de mort tout le temps. » Dit Allen en souriant à l'idée de pouvoir enfin comprendre son environnement. Le Mexique était agréable bien sûr, mais son Espagnol n'était pas sensationnel et était malheureusement limité quelques insultes et jargons mafieux ce qui, naturellement, ne le faisait absolument pas pour un jeune gentlemen comme lui.

« Je vois » Cela faisait quelques jours que Tyki se demandait si Allen comprenais les menaces de mort de la police mexicaine. Certaines étaient vraiment perturbantes et d'autre carrément morbide, pourtant, le garçon n'avait même pas cligné des yeux et avait continué à sourire comme un idiot. Là encore, comme il connaissait de mieux en mieux le garçon, il ne serait pas surpris si celui-ci avait tout compris mais qu'il s'en était fichu comme de sa première dent.

« Bon ben, allons-y pour Londres alors. »

A ces mots, une nouvelle porte blanche s'ouvrit et cette fois, Tyki fit bien attention à sauter correctement à l'intérieur.

* * *

Fiou, c'était long! j'essaierais de faire mieux pour le prochain, mais en attendant j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :)  
Surtout, allez voir le travaille de **Dracon Asahara** , l'auteur, et posté des review pour la remercier de son travaille :D

Shtaké!


	3. Vagabond, clown et fossoyeur dans un bar

Un Vagabond, un clown et un fossoyeur dans un bar.

L'endroit où ils avaient passé la nuit était une auberge crasseuse au bord de la ville. Comme apparaître directement dans la ville à partir de l'arche était impossible sans attirer de l'attention indésirable, (et très probablement provoquer une panique de masse) Allen avait décidé que les banlieues étaient l'endroit le plus sûr où apparaitre avec l'arche.

Tyki pensait personnellement que la région n'était pas très agréable à l'œil. Non, sérieusement. C'était laid comme l'enfer.

Aucune des nouvelles mesures d'hygiènes qui s'étaient développées dans les beaux quartiers de Londres n'avaient définitivement pas encore atteint les banlieues. L'air était vicié, même à l'extérieure, les ordures jonchaient les trottoirs et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, toutes les ruelles et crevasses étaient occupées par des sans-abris et des rats.

A l'horizon, on pouvait apercevoir quelques cheminées noircies par les cendres, entourées par des corbeaux qui encerclaient le lieu comme des vautours en quête de chair putréfié.

Il faut aussi ajouter, que les quartiers où ils se trouvaient était encore assez proches de la ville, que les bâtiments faisaient quelques étages de haut et bloquaient admirablement bien le soleil qui, autrement, aurait peut être pu illuminer les rues grisâtres.

Non pas qu'il y avait ne serais ce qu'un rayon de soleil à bloquer.

Nous étions en Angleterre après tout, donc naturellement : il pleuvait.

Dans l'ensemble, l'espace était exceptionnellement sordide et le Noah pouvait presque sentir le désespoir rayonner de l'enchainement de ruelles.

« Cet endroit est… » « Sales, dégoûtant, malodorant, pauvre et un lieu de reproduction pour les maladies… » Pensa Tyki. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de mettre ses sentiments en mots, la seule chose qu'il put dire fut : « …absolument parfait. »

« Je savais que tu dirais ça ! » Dit Allen béatement et regardant fièrement la ruelle crasseuse les entourant. « C'est tout à fait ton style après tout »

« Oh ? » Demanda Tyki « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Tu joues au sans-abris mineur dans ton temps libre » lui répondit Allen en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était évident. « De plus, tu es un Noah, et vous avez tendances à profiter de la misère des gens… he bien, ça a du sens pour moi, non ? »

« Tu connais trop bien » sourit Tyki.

« C'était bien ce que je craignais » dit Allen en soupirant. « Allez nous allons trouver un endroit où dormir et demain matin, nous irons nous obtenir quelques vêtements _adapté_. »

Tyki baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements : Une chemise légèrement tachée et plissé de la bagarre avec Allen, une veste noire et des chaussures qui une semaine auparavant brillaient d'un cirage frais. Le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans les cellules avaient fait des merveilles pour leur tenue, mais le garçon avait raison, il ressemblait plus à un bourgeois ivre qu'à un sans-abri et ça n'allait pas le faire. Vraiment, il se sentait comme un traqueur dans un troupeau d'akuma…

Son sourire s'élargit, lorsqu'il se souvient qu'il pouvait maintenant les mettre, et le Noah se hâta de sortir d'épaisses lunettes avant de les coller sur son nez, savourant la sensation familière. « Après toi, Shonen »

Après une heure pendant laquelle Allen et Tyki avaient simplement erré dans les rues, le garçon trouva enfin une auberge correspondant à ses goûts.

Bon, normalement, Tyki se serait joyeusement moqué d'Allen pour être une telle mauviette. Cependant, il fallait avouer que le garçon avait réussi à choisir le seul endroit qui semblait encore plus délabré et lugubre que le reste. En effet, l'Auberge était poétiquement nommée « _Le Pendu_ » et un petit dessin artistique d'un homme pendu par le cou décorait le mur, dessiné dans une espèce de rouge-brunâtre qui donnait au gens le sentiment inconfortable qu'il n'avait pas été peint avec de la peinture normale…

« Au moins, on peut dire que tu sais comment les choisir Shonen. » Commenta Tyki avec un coup d'œil appréciateur.

« Hum ? » dit Allen en clignotant des yeux dans sa direction. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« He bien, c'est évident, non ? » répondit Tyki en le regardant bizarrement « Cet endroit semble encore plus flippant que tout le reste du quartier. Et je suis presque sûr que le magasin au bout de la rue est une morgue ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. »

Le garçon pencha sa tête sur le côté et regarda l'auberge d'un air contemplatif. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu dit. J'ai juste choisis cet auberge car elle semblait plus accueillante que les autres… Regarde ! il y a un dessin et même un jardin sur le côté ! »

Tyki se tourna vers le parc mentionné.

Il y avait des arbres.

Et des buissons.

Et quelques oiseaux.

Et puis des tombes aussi.

C'était un cimetière.

« Bien sur… »

« Alors, tu viens ? Il commence à faire froid et je suis affamé » Lui dit Allen tout en s'engouffrant dans l'auberge.

Tyki, qui jusque là fixait encore le « parc », hocha la tête et suivit le garçon.

Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de discuter des gouts du garçon. Après tout, ils étaient étonnamment bons d'après lui.

L'intérieure du bâtiment était sensiblement semblable à l'extérieure. Le rez-de-chaussée était un bar délabré avec des boiseries sombre et un comptoir sur le côté. Il y a avait aussi quelques petites tables et tabourets éparpillés dans la grande salle. Les fenêtres sales filtraient difficilement la lumière, ce qui laissait seulement quelques chandelles pour les aider à s'orienter correctement. Derrière le bar, un gros homme dans la trentaine essuyait un verre avec un torchon salle et Tyki fit une note mentale de ne jamais ni boire, ni manger dans ce bar.

« Bonsoir ! » S'exclama Allen joyeusement en apercevant l'homme.

Le barman leva les yeux du verre qu'il avait réussi à rendre encore plus sale qu'avant. Ses petits yeux globuleux observaient les nouveaux arrivants avec une méfiance mal dissimulé par un froncement de sourcil.

« Bonsoir ! » Réessaya Allen à nouveau lorsqu'il n'obtient aucune réponse. « Nous voudrions une chambre ! »

Le froncement de sourcil du barman s'approfondit tout comme il continuait de scruter Allen et Tyki. « Z'etes qui ? J'vous ai jamais vu autour »

Cependant, de la façon dont il prononça ses mots, Tyki devina que la véritable signification était autour des lignes de : « Je ne vous connais pas et je ne m'en soucis pas tant que vous allez vous faire foutre, s'il vous plait. » Seulement formulé beaucoup moins élégamment bien entendu.

Naturellement, Allen ignora l'implicite.

« Je m'appelle Allen, et mon ami est Tyki » Répondit le garçon en faisant signe au Noah. « Nous sommes des voyageurs et voulions passer quelques nuits ici avant de repartir. »

« …Pourquoi vous v'nez ici ? » Cette fois, Tyki était sur cela se traduisait en : « Même moi je sais que cet endroit est un dépotoir, alors pourquoi diable voulez-vous rester ici de votre propre volonté ? »

Mais encore un fois, Allen ignora l'évidence.

« Parce que cet endroit est tout simplement charmant, bien sur ! » proclama le garçon avec un large sourire et une telle honnêteté que tout le monde (à part Tyki) l'aurait cru s'il n'y avait eu l'environnement délabré. Mais Tyki savait bien évidemment mieux que les autres bien sur. Il n'avait pas presque crut le garçon, non, Tyki savait qu'il était parfaitement sérieux.

Le barman, pour sa part, paraissait légèrement perturbé et regardait le garçon avec encore plus de méfiance qu'avant. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Allen comme s'il s'attendait que le garçon tire tout à coup un couteau sanglant de sa poche et crie « surprise ! » d'un air dément.

« Vous r'semblez un peu aux snob du centre d'la ville. Z'etes pas en train d'vous cacher des flics, hein ? » Grommela L'homme. « Parce que si vous l'faites j'veux pas de vous ici, ouste ! »

« Mais bien sur que non mon bon monsieur ! » S'écria Allen avec une fausse horreur et incrédulité plaqué sur son visage. « Nous sommes juste deux _honnêtes_ hommes cherchant un endroit pour la nuit. Nous nous excusons si nos apparences vous déranges, mais je peux vous assurer que nous sommes d' _honnêtes_ travailleurs. »

« Ah ouais ? » Répondit la Barman, un sourcil levé et la main trop proche d'un couteau au gout de Tyki. Il ne semblait pas croire un seule mot de ce que disait Allen. « Alors pourquoi z'avez des vêtements de fantaisies et vous parlez d'une drôle de façons, hein ? »

« Ho, ça ! Je travail comme un clown. Je suis sur que vous comprenez que dans le monde du divertissement, l'apparence et les manières sont très importantes. » Expliqua le garçon avec un sourire et un grand geste de la main qui laissa apparaître quelques cartes de nulle part. « Et mon ami Tyki, ici, avait une riche maîtresse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait découvert qu'il n'était qu'un salaud très bon en triche et l'ai jeté dehors. Maintenant, il est juste votre habituelle sans-abri _normal_. »

Tyki leva un sourcil en entendant sa description. Normal ? Merci, mais non !

L'homme laissa glisser son regard sur les cartes que tenait Allen, puis sur le garçon lui-même, s'attardant sur la cicatrice et les cheveux blanc. « Très bien, j'peux croire que t'es un Clown. Tu r'garde un peu comme eux. »Il fit une pause pour une seconde « Et t'es bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. »

« Merci » rayonna Allen avec un grand sourire comme si c'était un compliment.

Puis le regard du barman se déplaça vers Tyki, qui portait encore ses bouteilles à cul de bouteille. « Mais c'gars là ? j'lui fais pas confiance, 'Semble pas assez beau pour avoir une maîtresse riche. »

 _Eh bien ouch._ Tyki se sentait insulté. S'il voulait il pourrait avoir pleins de riches et belle maîtresses ! Et il était certainement beau ! De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il recevait plus de méfiance qu'Allen, hein ? C'était peut-être les lunettes… « C'est une chose plutôt impolie de me dire, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Tant qu'c'est la vérité… » dit le barman en haussant les épaules avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers Allen « Mais bon, si vraiment z'avez pas les flic aux trousses, vous pouvez rester »

« Promis! » Rayonna Allen « Pas de flic aux trousses » Menteur.

« Si t'veux deux chambres, ça fait cinq livres par personnes pour une nuit » Marmonna l'homme tout en tendant sa main vers Allen.

En entendant ces mots, le sourire d'Allen disparu. Il regarda quelques instants fixement le pauvre homme avait de se tourner vers Tyki. « Tyki. Paye. »

Le Noah choisit d'ignorer gracieusement l'ordre grossier au profit d'un haussement d'épaule nonchalant. « Désolé, j'ai pas d'argent sur moi. »

Les yeux du garçon aux cheveux blanc se rétrécirent en réponse, le fixant comme pour décider s'il mentait ou non.

Peut-être était-ce le sourire innocent sur le visage de Tyki .

Ou alors le fait qu'il était généralement une personne très honnête.

Ou peut-être que le morveux se rappelait que la raison pour laquelle Tyki ne pouvais pas payer était parce qu'Allen lui-même avait volé ses derniers sous deux jours auparavant.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Allen choisit de le croire.

« Bien » finit-il par soupirer. « Mais si je découvre que tu ment et que tu me fait payer pour tes affaires sans raisons, tu vas le regretter. »

« Attends, est-ce que tu ne viens pas juste d'essayer de me faire payer tes trucs aussi ? »

« Tyki, si tu me mens, je vais te faire mal ».

« Mais attends, tu viens d'essayer de faire exactement ça ! »

« Je vais arracher tes yeux avec mes ongles et te les faire manger par les trou de nez » Répondit Allen en souriant doucement.

« Mais… » Dit Tyki un peu perturbé. Non pas qu'il n'a pas été habitué aux menaces, même les menaces d'Allen, mais le garçon ne les avait jamais décrit aussi graphiquement avant. « …d'accord ? »

« Super » Dit-il avant de se tourner vers le barman « Une chambre alors s'il vous plait. »

« Une seule ? » demanda l'homme en froncent les sourcils tout en alternant son regard entre un Allen souriant et un Tyki ennuyé. « Ya qu'un lit t'sait. Tu fr'ais mieux de prendre deux chambres »

« Tout est parfaitement bien. » Dit Allen en souriant de plus belle.

Honnêtement, il ne voyait pas le problème. Les gens qui ne pouvaient pas payer pour leurs propres trucs l'obligeant à payer à leur place ne méritaient pas leur propre chambre après tout.

Il ne les considérait même pas comme des humains, vraiment. Plus comme de la vermine. Ou des sangsues.

Un lit était très bien. Tyki pouvait dormir sur le sol.

Tyki cependant, pensait différemment. Curieusement, le Barman était plutôt d'accort avec lui. En tout cas globalement, les détails par contre…

« Je veux mon propre lit ! »

« T'sur qu'tu veux partager une chambre avec un gars qui fait deux fois ton âge ? »

« J'ai le droit à un lit après être allé en prison pour toi ! » dit Tyki en s'efforçant d'ignorer le Barman. Merde, il n'était pas si vieux ! »

« Il te force pas à faire des choses hein ? »

A la dernière phrase, le barman et Tyki se regardèrent avec incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » Demanda Tyki d'un air ennuyé. « Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que je le force à faire des choses pour moi ? D'ailleurs, en quoi c'est vos affaires ? »

« Et pourquoi t'es allé en prison pour lui ? » rencherit le barman. « Y'a quelque chose de louche là'dans, j'le savais ! »

« Tyki le foudroya tout simplement du regard. Il en avait tellement marre d'être accusé de pédophilie. « Je ne suis pas tout à fait dur de ce que vous insinuez, mais je suis sur que vous avez tort. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Joue pas à l'idiot avec moi, garçon. J'garde un œil sur toi, fais gaffe. »

« Pas besoin ! je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui fer… »

Un rugissement de tonnerre les interrompit avant qu'ils ne puissent dégénérer davantage, causant les deux adultes à sursauter de surprise.

« J'ai faim » déclara Allen.

« Ah » dit Tyki, un regard de réalisation plaqué sur son visage.

« Qu'est ce qu'y s'passe ? » grogna le Barman, n'ayant pas encore fait la connexion.

« Non, vraiment. » Continua Allen. « Je meurt de faim, alors est-ce que je pourrais avoir s'il vous plait cette chambre puis le dîner ? »

Le barman se prépara à valoir un peut plus mais se tue finalement. Quelque chose sur le gamin aux cheveux blanc le retient. Son sourire était un peu trop large, et ses yeux tenaient une lueur étrange lorsqu'il tendit la main pour prendre la clé de la chambre.

« Hum… tiens, le diner commence dans une heure. »

« Merci » dit le garçon, son sourire reprenant une allure plus naturelle. Il paya les cinq livres en échange de la clé puis se retourna vers le Noah. « Allez Tyki, allons-y. »

« Attend, tu n'as qu'une seule clés ! Et pour mon lit ? » Protesta Tyki.

" Sur. Y. Va. Tyki. »

« Mon. Lit. Shonen. »

« … »

« … »

« Fais attention. Je suis affamé. »

« … Très bien. »

* * *

Sans surprise, la chambre était tout aussi effrayante que le reste de la maison. Premièrement, ils avaient obtenu le numéro 13. Deuxièmement, ils étaient dans le grenier. Enfin, la seule fenêtre présente avait une vue imprenable sur le « beau petit parc » d'Allen.

Géniale.

« Est-ce que tu va vraiment me faire dormir sur le plancher ? » Demanda Tyki en regardant lugubrement l'unique lit de la pièce.

« Oui » dit le gamin en s'écroulant sur une des extrémité du lit.

« Puis-je au moins avoir la couverture et l'oreiller » essaya-t-il sans grand espoir.

« Si tu veux »

« Quoi, sérieusement ? » Demanda Tyki surpris. Il avait honnêtement prévu de dormir sur le sol froid avec au grand maximum un oreiller. Une couverture le garderait au moins un minimum au chaud. Peut-être que le gamin n'était pas si mauvais après tout ?

« He bien oui, pourquoi pas ? La couverture n'as pas l'air géniale de toute façon. Elle pue et est pleine de trou. De toute façon, Crown Clown fait une couverture parfaite de toute façon. »

« Oh. » Tyki reniait sa dernière pensé. Le gamin était encore le mal incarné.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, d'abord tes griffes comme clés et maintenant ta cape comme une couverture ? Je pense toujours que tu abuse odieusement de ton innocence. »

« Bon d'accord, peut-être » Admis Allen en haussant les épaules d'un air gêné. « Mais je suis loin d'être le seul ! Marie utilise la sienne pour écouter Miranda dormir, Lavi l'a une fois utilisé pour déboucher les toilettes et Kanda se gratte le dos avec Mugen. Tu veux que je continue ? »

« Non merci » Répondit sèchement Tyki. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce genre de choses. Il était tout à fait dégoutant de penser que certains exorcistes utilisaient leurs innocences comme ça puis les attaquaient avec. Heureusement, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été frappé par le marteau du bookman ou l'épée du japonais.

Mais en y repensant, il s'était fait embrocher par une épée récemment. « Juste, hum… dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait quelque chose comme…ça avec ton épée d'exorcisme. »

« Crown Clown ? » Demanda Allen légèrement amusé. « Techniquement non, c'est un sabre qui ne sert à rien d'autre que de décapiter des akumas… ou Kanda. »

« Super » soupira Tyki soulagé et heureux qu'il n'avait pas été embroché par une épée improvisée déboucheur de toilette. Mais attends une seconde. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par techniquement ? »

« Allen haussa ses épaules nonchalamment. « Eh bien, comme je le disais, l'épée en elle-même ne me sert qu'à ça. Mais la plupart du temps, elle est sous la forme de mon bras gauche donc bien sur que je l'utilise pour autre chose que d'attaquer les gens. »

« Ah » Hocha Tyki. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela avant mais même s'il n'avait pas envie de se faire embrocher par une clé improvisée, cela aurait pu être bien pire. « Je peut vivre avec ça. »

« Vraiment ? » dit l'exorciste trop joyeusement. « Je pensais que ça te dérangerais parce que, tu sais, je suis ambidextre. » ricana Allen en agitant sa main gauche.

Mais le Noah ne le savait pas et ne comprenais toujours pas.

« Et un _gars_. » ajouta Allen en redoublent ses ricanements.

Lentement, Tyki commença à comprendre les implications.

« Et un _adolescent_. »

Il a fallut quelques secondes pour que Tyki comprenne le sous entendu.

Et une bonne minute pour qu'il connecte ledit sous-entendu au garçon aux cheveux blanc devant lui.

Et quand ce fut fait… Tyki était horrifié.

« Putain non, tu n'implique pas sérieusement que… S'il te plait, dit moi que tu te moque de moi ! Tu plaisante n'est ce pas ? »

Allen continua juste à rire, un regard immensément béat sur son visage. « Peut-être, peut être pas. Qui sait vraiment après tout ? »

« Non, sérieusement. Ce n'est pas drôle Shonen ! »

« Mais bien sur que c'est drôle ! Allez, j'ai faim. Changeons-nous et puis allons diner. »

« Shonen, s'il te plait ! »

* * *

Au moment où les deux d'entre eux avaient réussi à se nettoyer (grâce à une salle de bain commune ne disposant que d'eau froide qui ne semblait pas avoir été nettoyé dans… et bien en faite jamais), il était déjà neuf heures du soir et une demi-heure après l'heure officielle du diner.

Naturellement, Allen était loin d'être amusé.

Quand on y pense, Tyki non plus, même si pour des raisons tout à fait différentes.

Pendant leur absence, le bar était devenu un peu plus amusé et bien plus effrayant. Les clients étaient assis autour de tables disposé un peu partout dans la salle et une femme vers la fin de la trentaine apportait de la nourriture en passant par une porte à demi caché près du comptoir.

La salle en elle-même était devenue encore plus sombre maintenant que le soleil qui auparavant perçait à travers la petite lucarne salle, s'était éteint. Seul de petites bougies et quelques lampes à l'huile éclairaient l'espace, et donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère sombre et lourde.

La plupart des clients étaient des hommes portant des cagoules ou des capes, quelques uns des couteaux mais absolument tous étaient ombragés.

Tellement ombragé que Tyki devait se rappeler mentalement qu'il était probablement l'être le plus dangereux dans cette salle. (He bien lui ou le garçon de toute façon.)

« Je pense qu'ils nous regardent. » Marmonna Allen tout en marchant vers une table dans le coin.

« De même. » Convenue Tyki. « Et j'ai le sentiment que la vielle femme à notre gauche est soit en train de nous faire un sourire effrayant ou est en train de découvrir ses dents. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sur duquel, car elle semble ne pas avoir beaucoup de dents restante. »

Allen pris un coup d'œil rapide avant de regarder à nouveau devant lui. « Je pense qu'elle essaye de te séduire. »

« Oh, géniale… »

Au moment où les deux compères étaient assis à leur table, la plupart les gens les observaient ouvertement. Allen se tortilla inconfortablement dans son siège et Tyki joua quelques instants avec ses lunettes. Tous deux étaient soudain très conscients de leur apparence étrange par rapport aux autres. Tyki savait bien sur que ses vêtement se démarquaient comme un exorciste parmi les akumas. Même s'ils étaient sales et déchirés maintenant, ils étaient encore fait avec des matériaux couteux qui valaient le salaire annuel d'un ouvrier moyen. Allen d'autre part, même s'il portait des vêtements légèrement moins chère, se démarquait tout simplement en raison de ses cheveux blancs et son visage balafré.

De toute façon, ils avaient déjà accepté d'obtenir leurs nouveaux vêtement le lendemain matin à la première heure donc ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre actuellement que supporter les regards.

Alors que la soirée avançait, les regards fixes commencèrent à s'amenuiser légèrement même s'ils ne s'arrétèrent jamais vraiment. Au moins, ils se limitaient maintenant à quelques coups d'oeuil régulier dans leur direction. La seul exception étant les nombreux regards incrédule qu'ils ressurent lorsque la montagne de nourriture habituelle d'Allen arriva et, par conséquent, disparu dans le trou sans fond de son estomac.

Non pas que Tyki pouvait vraiment les blâmer.

Après tout, lui-même ressentait encore le subtile mélange de fascination et de nausée lorsqu'il regardait l'exorcist manger.

Allen pour sa part, ne savait pas pourquoi Tyki refusait de manger ou de boire quoi que ce soit dans « cet endroit » en particulier mais il haussa les épaules et se dit juste qu'il était vraiment content de ne pas avoir besoins de payer pour lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Tyki sortit son jeu de carte et bientôt les deux compagnons trichaient alégrement dans toute sortes de jeux. Il était presque 11 heures et les deux d'ente eux començaient tout juste à se détendre lorsqu'une autre personne entra dans le bar et s'accouda au comptoire.

Tyki su immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose de très mal avec cette personne en particulier.

Pourquoi ? Il y avait plusieurs indices.

Tout d'abord, l'homme se distinguait encore plus que. Plus qu'un Noah et un exorciste. Bref. Son long manteau noir et chapeau étaient propres et de bonne facture. Dans son dos, ses cheveux blancs atteignaient sans peine sa taille, et sa frange couvrait ses yeux, rendant impossible de les voir.

La seule chose que l'on distinguait sur son visage, était un large sourire légèrement psychotique, un peu comme celui que Tyki faisait lorsqu'il tuait un humain d'une manière particulièrement… sale.

De plus, il y avait bien sûr, la façon dont toutes les conversations et chuchotements s'étaient tu laissant place à un silence nerveux dans la pièce. Cependant, il était intéressant de remarquer que l'homme aux cheveux blanc s'en fichait royalement.

Ce qui était le plus troublant, c'est que malgré sa jeunesse apparente, ses cheveux étaient blanc. Ni gris ou blond platine, mais un blanc nette et soyeux. Comme la neige. Comme Allen.

Ce qui comme chacun se doit de savoir, est un signe du mal. (Tyki en était certains)

Mais l'indice final ? La chose qui prouvait vraiment à Tyki que cet homme était synonyme de problème et qu'il ne voulait absolument rien à voir avec lui ?

Apparemment, _Allen le connaissait._

« Undertaker ! » s'exclama Allen, heureusement surpris.

« Little Allen ! » fut la réponse joyeuse.

« Putain, non. » Gemit Tyki en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

L'homme regarda autour de lui, fixant son regard sur eux. Il saisit rapidement la bouteille que le barman avait posée sur le comptoir et se dirigea d'un même mouvement dans leur direction.

Une fois arrivé, il arracha une chaise d'une table voisine (pas une libre bien sur, mais assez bizarrement, la personne qui y était assis ne fit aucune plainte et s'empressa de filer dans la direction opposé.) et se laissa tomber sur elle, en regardant beaucoup trop satisfait d'être là.

« Biscuit ? » demanda-t-il en tendant une boite plaine de gâteaux en forme d'os.

« Non, merci » Grogna Tiki en se massant les tempes.

« Bien sûr ! » Dit Allen en prenant naturellement la boite et en commençant à picorer dedans. « Cela fait longtemps. Comment te porte-tu ? »

« Très bien, les affaires fonctionnent bien ces derniers temps. Avec la nouvelle usine et l'épidémie de pneumonie qui fait des ravages, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire ! » L'homme répondit joyeusement. « Et toi, mon garçon ? »

« Extrêmement bien ! Je suis actuellement en vacance, en fait. » dit-il avec enthousiasme.

« Quelle chance ! J'aimerais aller en vacance aussi, mais les gens ne veulent pas arrêter de mourir. Une telle mauvaise habitude, vraiment. »

Tyki n'en pouvais plus. « D'accord, qui diable êtes vous et comment vous connaissez vous ? »

« Oh c'est vrais ! » S'exclama Allen, semblant enfin se rappeler l'existence de son compagnon. « Tiky, cela est Undertaker. Undertaker, voici Tyki Mikk, mon compagnon de voyage. »

« Undertaker ? Tu veux dire qu'il est _un_ croque-mort ? » Dit le Noah, pas très heureux à la courte introduction.

« He bien, ça aussi… »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur Tyki Mikk ! » répondit Undertaker en attrapant la main de Tyki et en la secouant avec enthousiasme. « Je suppose que ta présence ici, et _son_ manque d'apparition signifie que l'arsenic à fonctionné ? »

« Hein ? » Dit Tyki en clignant des yeux. Il n'avait personnellement aucune idée de ce dont le gars parlait, mais heureusement, Allen repris le fil de la conversation assez tôt.

« Ah, malheureusement non… Et je n'ai pas pu utiliser l'Arsenic, c'est un peu difficile à se procurer pour un enfant de douze ans. Mercure, d'autre part… eh bien » Dit Allen en trainant sur les mots. « Quoi qu'il en soit, le bâtard l'a remarqué, et je devais frotter toutes les toilettes du bordel où nous étions. Deux fois. C'était horrible, je peux te le dire. » Dit Allen d'un air bougon.

« Dommage. Tu semblait si content de l'essayer, un vrais petit garçons avec un nouveau jouet. » Dit Undertaker en soupirant, avant de se ragaillardir à nouveau. » Mais au moins, cela signifie que je vais garder un de mes clients préféré ! Je n'en ai pas beaucoup des aussi vif que lui. »

« Attendez, quoi ? » Tyki dit, son regard alternant d'une tête blanche à l'autre. « Vous avez empoisonné quelqu'un ? »

« Non, nous n'avons pas empoisonné quelqu'un ? » Corrigea Allen en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu n'as pas ecouté ? Ca n'a pas fonctionné. Et Undertaker n'a fait que me donner des conseils ici et là. »

« Qui avez-vous essayé d'empoisonner ? Et pourquoi ? » Dit Tyki, prenant soins de ne pas laisser le sujet glisser. « Je veux dire, tu es Allen Walker ! Sauveur des Akumas, Destructeur du Temps et ami de tout les humains ! Tu ne tue pas des gens ! Merde, c'est mon bouleau ça ! »

« Oho ? » Fredonna Undertaker d'un air intéressé

« Ce n'était que Cross » dit Allen, nettement ennuyé par l'explosion du Noah. « In n'est pas _vraiment_ une personne et de toute façon, je ne croyais pas vraiment que ça fonctionnerais. Le mal ne meurt jamais, après tout »

« Mais sérieusement, ce gars ta donné des conseilles sur comment tuer ton professeur ? »

« Oui, il est une bonne personne n'est ce pas ? »

Merde. Non.

« Mais donc, si ça n'a pas fonctionné, ton maître est toujours vivant n'est ce pas ? Pense-tu qu'il pourrait avoir besoin d'un cercueil bientôt ? J'ai un nouveau model fabuleux ! » Interrompit Undertaker avant de se pencher vers Allen, son visage si proche de ce dernier, que toute personne normal se serait empressé de reculer.

Mais nous avons déjà admis qu'Allen était loin d'être normal, alors celui-ci ne fit que sourire d'un air inconscient. « Je ne sais pas vraiment, avec tout les combats, peut être… Mais ton travail est tellement exceptionnel qu'il peut durer un certain temps. »

« Mais pourquoi ce type achèterais un cercueil » Tyki s'exclama quelque peut déconcerté.

« Pour sa belle dame cadavre, bien sur ! » Undertaker répondit avant qu'Allen ne le puisse. « Voila comment j'ai connu Little Allen. Il est venu avec son maître. Un petit garçon si polie avec un bon sens de l'humour ! »

« Je peux le parier, oui » Marmonna le Noah, l'air légèrement perturbé. Non parce que vraiment, « Belle dame cadavre » ? Sérieusement ? Plus il entendit parler de l'éducation et l'enfance d'Allen, et plus il comprenait ce que voyait Road en lui. Plus vraiment de la façon ho-mon-dieu-pedophile, mais plus comme dans waw-quelqu'un-aussi-fou-que-moi !

Vraiment, peut-etre avait elle raison, et qu'ils étaient vraiment voué à être ensemble ? Après tout, ils avaient tous les deux des goûts vraiment foiré, et un caractère un peu (très) déformé caché par un visage mignon.

« Mais de toute façon, je dois retourner à mes clients, je ne voudrais vraiment pas les faire attendre après tout. » dit Undertaker soudainement avant de se lever. « J'étais seulement venue chercher un peu d'alcool. Viens me rendre visite, little Allen. J'ai déménagé à la fin de cette allée ! »

He bien voilà, pensa Tyki d'un air renfrogner, c'était _vraiment_ une morgue après tout.

« Bien sur ! » Accepta joyeusement Allen, les condamnant efficacement.

« …Si nous pouvons » Ajouta rapidement Tyki, essayant tant bien que mal de sauver la situation.

« Evidemment ! à une prochaine fois ! »

Et avec ça, l'homme sautilla joyeusement hors du bar et de nouveau dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Le bar était toujours silencieux, mais les regards méfiants étaient revenus avec force dans leur direction. Et cette fois, Tyki ne pouvais vraiment pas les blâmer.

« Eh bien… c'était… original » Dit tyki, cherchant à résumer la rencontre. « Il est complètement fou n'est ce pas ? »

« Assurément répondit Allen en souriant. »

« Et ses clients sont… »

« Mort. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

* * *

Voilaaaaa le troisième chapitre posté! Oui on y va totalement au compte goutte, mais cette fic n'est qu'en troisième position dans mes priorités :) Elle dépasse tout de même Crazy Familly c'est déjà ça :D

Enfin bon, ce chapitre a été betaed par **DarkBlood98** , n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews pour **DraconAsahaa, l'auteur orignal.**


	4. Une question de (mauvaise) perception

30/10/2017: Chapitre 4 de la traduction de Dracon Asahara, peut-être, cela la fera-t-elle sortir du hiatus? (l'espoir...) Chapitre pour Kathelen qui m'a demandé la suite de cette traduction (et comme c'était bizarre de découvrir que je l'avais déjà fait à moitié presque un an plutôt X) Alors voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi!

* * *

Tout est une question de (mauvaise) perception

Le lendemain matin, Tyki et Allen se levèrent tôt. Allen, parce qu'il était encore habitué à se lever à 6h du matin pour l'entraînement et Tyki parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dormir.

Domir sur le sol c'était vraiment pourri.

Mais même si les deux garçons s'étaient levés assez tôt, il était presque 9h lorsque qu'ils furent enfin prêts à quitter l'hôtel pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Tyki pourquoi il leur avait fallu 3h pour s'habiller, il leur aurait donné des raisons aléatoires, des théories ou des explications plus ou moins complexes qui n'avaient vraiment pas beaucoup de sens mais qui, finalement, ramenait toujours à une seule conclusion : Allen Walker n'était pas une personne du matin.

C'était en fait l'une des premières choses qu'avait découvert Tyki Mikk au sujet de son compagnon au début de leurs vacances improvisé et, il fallait avouer, le tout était plutôt amusant.

Regarder le comportement du gamin au réveil était rapidement devenue une grande source de divertissement pour Tyki . Surtout si on prenait en considération le fait que tyki avait passé les cinq premiers jours de ses vacances dans divers cellules miteuses et qu'il avait donc un peu de ressentiment à l'encontre du garçon.

Le matin d'Allen commençait généralement par le réveil. Ho, cela aurait pu paraître évident, mais vraiment, ça ne l'était pas. Ou peut-être, mais au moins, ça n'était pas aussi ennuyeux que le réveils des personnes normales.

Ça commençait généralement avec un grognement.

A exactement 6 heures -et oui, Tyki avait regardé l'horloge et a été secrètement impressionné de la justesse de l'estomac du garçon- Allen emmétrerais un très fort, très anormal son de grognement.

Ce son, et sans doute les sensations de faim qui l'accompagnait, était toujours ce qui réveillait le gamin aussi tôt. Allen froncerait alors ses sourcils, se relèverais pour s'asseoir et seulement alors, ouvrirait les yeux pour fixer son estomac, un air de confusion totale plaqué sur le visage.

Comme si chronométré, un deuxième grognement s'ensuivrait, accompagné très vite par un petit gémissement ressemblant étrangement au mot « nourriture ».

Maintenant, pour l'observateur lambda, il aurait pu sembler, que, à ce stade, le garçon était certainement éveillé. Après tout, il se déplaçait, parlait et avait les yeux ouvert. Tyki, cependant, en observateur attentif qu'il était, savait que tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Un mensonge peut-être créé pour empêcher d'autres d'essayer de tenter une nouvelle fois de le réveiller. Parce que même s'il semblait éveillé au premier coup d'œil, le Portugais était certains qu'au moins certaines parties du cerveau de l'enfant était encore en sommeil.

Parce que le sens d'orientation déjà exécrable d'Allen était encore pire le matin. Tellement que ça affectait même sa capacité à se repéré dans une pièce. Il avait alors tendance à trébucher sur les choses, marcher dans les murs et à rester immobile pendant cinq bonnes minutes en regardant dans le vide avant de décider apparemment que c'était la mauvaise direction et de recommencer toute l'histoire.

Cela, bien sûr, compliquait déjà quelque peu le processus d'habillage.

Mais c'était aussi beaucoup plus amusant pour Tyki.

Malheureusement, l'amusement avait été de courte duré. Car alors s'ensuivait une nouvelle phase de réveil pour le garçon. Une phase qui était particulièrement préjudiciable au bien être mentale et physique du Noah.

Principalement parce que la gamin essayait alors sporadiquement d'éventrer Tyki.

Non pas parce que Tyki était un Noah et Allen un exorcist (et encore, la question était à débattre…) ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre-là. Rien d'aussi stupide.

Peut-être était-ce les cheveux longs. Ou l'odeur de cigarette. Ou encore sa beauté et son charme naturelle. En tout cas, en quelque sorte, le gamin avec son esprit plein de confusion avait réussi à plusieurs reprises à le confondre avec Cross Marian.

Ce qui était loin d'être aussi drôle que cela aurait pu paraître.

La plupart du temps, l'exorciste ignorait simplement son existence, se contentant de se promener en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles tout en cartographiant la salle via son sens du toucher.

Parfois cependant, le gamin s'arrêterait tout à coup en pleins mouvement et regarderait Tyki comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Ce qui suivait ensuite était généralement une réaction très brutale, et violente qui comprenait alternativement larmes, cris, injures et finissait obligatoirement par une griffe d'innocence à la gorge de Tyki. Une fois, le gamin avait même essayer de lui lancer un lit à la figure après avoir déterminé que jeter Tyki par la fenêtre ne fonctionnait pas. (Ils étaient en prison et la fenêtre avait des barreaux...)

Dans l'ensemble, ce comportement était à la fois un peu déconcertant et un vrai point négatif pour l'humeur de Tyki. D'autant plus qu'après la conversation de la veille, Tyki ne voulait pas cette arme près de lui.

Mais il digressait.

L'essentiel à retenir était que s'il leur avait fallu trois heures pour se préparer, c'était la faute d'Allen.

Donc il était à peu près neuf heures lorsque les deux garçons sortirent du pub pour aller chercher des vêtements appropriés.

« Tyki, tu es hideux. » déclara Allen en regardant dédaigneusement son compagnon de la tête au pieds. « Ces vêtements ne te conviennent pas, ils te font paraître beaucoup plus gros. Et avec ces lunettes et ta barbes de trois jours, on dirait que tu viens de ramper hors d'une poubelle. Ou que tu as passé la nuit dans l'East End. Quoi que c'est la même chose, vraiment. »

« Aww c'est trop gentil, gamin, je te remercie ! » Répondit le Noah avec un sourire, heureux d'avoir l'approbation de son compagnon avant de froncé les sourcils à la tenue d'Allen. « Je voudrais pouvoir te retourner le compliment, malheureusement ta tenu n'as pas vraiment empiré... »

« En effet. » dit Allen en hochant la tête en accord. « Mais je veux ressembler à un artiste de rue, non à un clochard donc ça devrait être correct. »

Les deux garçons étaient actuellement dans la boutique de vêtements qu'ils avaient repéré la veille. Comme prévu, les vêtements étaient miséreux et laid et largement dans leurs moyens après quelques partie de poker. Quand ils étaient entré dans le magasin, le propriétaire avait été très largement surpris que deux hommes avec des vêtements sale mais évidement de bonne facture étaient prêts à acheter des vêtements chez lui. Sa surprise avait carrément doublé lorsqu'ils avaient proposé un échange. Leurs vêtements actuel contre deux ensembles (pour chaque hommes) de son magasin. Il aurait été tout as fait stupide de refuser surtout sachant que les vêtements de l'homme aux cheveux noirs étaient fait dans un des plus fin matériau sur le marché et valait surement plus que sa boutique.

Et donc ils étaient là, essayant les vêtements et faisant de leurs mieux pour ressembler aux plus pauvres des hommes.

« Je pense que je vais prendre ça... » Tyki décida après s'être regardé une nouvelle fois dans le miroir.

« Mais bien sûr.» accepta Allen « Ils sont tout à fait affreux ! »

« Ideux, oui. » le vendeur assura son client, ayant entendu l'ensemble de la conversation. Il n'était pas certains de savoir ce que les deux hommes tentaient de faire, mais il était presque persuade qu'être beau n'était certainement pas leur ordre du jours. « Bon, bah si tu les veux, ils sont à toi... »

« Excellant ! » lui sourit le garçon aux cheveux blanc. Le vendeur avait remarqué qu'entre les deux hommes, c'était plus souvent le plus jeune qui prenait les décisions. C'était étrange, surtout en sachant que le garçons était beaucoup plus jeune que son compagnon. _Fin de l'adolescence_ pensa le vendeur, s _eize peut être dix-sept ans tout au plus._ Mais dans cette partie de Londre, on ne pouvait plus le considérer comme un enfant. Ils avaient besoin de grandir vite s'ils voulaient survivre. Le marchand ne prit donc même pas la peine de commenter.

« Ce sera tout ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

«Oui, sauf si... » hésita le garçon aux cheveux blanc. « Vous n'auriez pas un costume de clown, par hasard ? »

« Euh, non, malheureusement. Mais je peux peut-êrtre en trouver un ? Avec quelques jours... peut être... »

« Ho non ! Ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! » dit rapidement le garçon en agitant ses mains en négation. « C'était juste une pensée comme ça... »

« Pouvons nous y aller alors, gamin ? » demanda le l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « J'ai envie de jouer aux cartes et de fumer. Allons-y. »

« Oui, bien sûr » Le gamin répondit. « Eh bien au revoir, bonne journée ! »

« Au revoir » Dit il simplement en sentant une douleur bizarre dans sa poitrine.

C'était étrange. Très étrange. Les deux hommes étaient assez généreux, et il aurait dû être heureux de leurs visites. Pourtant, pendant toute la dernière heure il y a avait eu ce sentiment d'effroi dans son estomac.

Il lui disait de fuir.

Aussi rapidement et loin qu'il le pouvait.

Il secoua la tête, essayant d'effacer les pensées néfaste de son esprit. Mais autant que le vendeurs voulait ignorer la sensation, ce seront ces sentiments de crainte, et non la petite fortune qu'il s'était faite, qui lui permettrons de se souvenir de l'étrange duo.

Surtout lorsque qu'il serait interrogé par un duo tout aussi étrange de maître et serviteur.

Allen savait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur en orientation. Il savait aussi qu'il avait un talent étrange pour se retrouver soudainement dans des endroits ou des situations , c'était une très mauvaise combinaison. Mais Allen étant Allen, et donc habitué à tirer le meilleur de chaque situation, savait comment utiliser ces choses à son avantage.

En fait, c'était assez évident une fois que vous aviez réfléchi à la chose. C'était aussi ce qui, dans le passé, lui avait donné la capacité sans précédent de retrouver le chemin du retour auprès de Cross Marian. Quelque chose qui aurait dû être impossible en considérant le talent du démon pour disparaître et le manque flagrant d'orientation d'Allen.

L'astuce était simple.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'essayer honnêtement d'aller aussi loin que possible d'un lieu en particulier. Dans le passé, cela avait été généralement les endroits où résidait son maître. Donc, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'essayer de ne pas aller à cet endroit et, Tadaaaaam! La combinaison unique d'un manque total de direction couplé à son magnétisme aux problèmes l'entraînerait presque certainement à l'endroit horrible auquel il avait essayé de ne pas aller.

Alors, oui, il pouvait trouver son chemin.

Le seul inconvénient était que cela fonctionnait uniquement pour les très mauvais lieux.

Mais maintenant, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Parce qu'Allen était en actuellement en train de faire de son mieux pour __ne__ pas aller dans l'une des zones les plus dangereuses de Londres.

"Es-tu déjà venu ici avant?" Tyki l'interrogea en marchant à côté de lui.

"Non." Répondit-il, ses sourcils froncés en concentration.

"Tu as pourtant l'air de bien connaître ton chemin pourtant" le Noah continua, lui lançant un regard méfiant au passage "tu n'es pas en train de nous perdre, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non. Je sais où nous atterrirons", répondit-il.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

"Alors tu connais le chemin?" Demanda à nouveau Tyki, un peu perdu.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai juste dit que nous arriverions où nous devons aller d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Tyki faillit s'arrêter de marcher à ses mots, mais se décida plutôt pour un élégant mouvement de sourcil. "Alors, tu es vraiment en train de nous perdre, après tout... Est-ce que nous avions même une destination?"

"Oui. Un mauvais, très mauvais endroit", Allen a répondit avant de se rendre compte que ça sonnait un peu idiot. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il y aura assez de gens que nous pourrons arnaquer au poker, là-bas."

"Aha...". Tyki était clairement sceptique. "Et sommes nous encore loin de ce « mauvais, très mauvais endroit »? »

"Euhm ..." Allen hésita, essayant de trouver une réponse alors qu'ils tournaient dans une nouvelle rue. En levant les yeux, il vit soudainement d'impressionnantes lanternes colorés et de visages étrangers autour de lui. Ils étaient à China-town. "Nous venons d'arriver!" dit il avec un sourire d'ange en se retournant vers son compagnon qui lui répondit avec un visage sceptique.

"Vraiment?" Le Noah soupira, ennuyé. "Vous avez juste eu de la chance.. Je le savais".

"Ne sois pas ridicule. » Se moqua Allen. « C'est le talent. »

"Mais bien sûr..."

* * *

Alors que les deux garçons se baladaient dans les rues, Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu excité de tous les objets étranges, des odeurs et des gens. Il avait toujours aimé les cultures étrangères, les trouvant extrêmement intéressantes. Et il était particulièrement intéressé par la Chine. Après tout, la Chine était un grand pays, riche de culture et de connaissances. Elle avait même sa propre version de la Mafia - les Triades, qu'Allen pensait être géniales parce qu'elles avaient un code d'honneur tout à fait intéressant. Non qu'il save quoi que ce soit sur leur fonctionnement intérieur, pensez-vous, pourquoi un gentlemen comme Allen saurait ce genre de choses ? Ce nes pas comme sil avait un jour parlé avec certains d'entre eux...

Hum... quoi qu'il en soit, bien sûr, il y avait les pandas!

Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir rencontrer une de ces boules de poils mignonnes pendant un de ses séjours en Chine. Mais malheureusement, il ne semblait jamais trouver le temps. Son dernier voyage s'était terminé assez mal (vu que, vous savez, il était presque mort et tout...), et lors des visites précédentes avec Cross, il avait été trop occupé à gagner de l'argent si vite arraché par le démon alors faire du tourisme ? Aucune chance. Peut-être qu'il devrait y aller avec Tyki un peu plus tard? Ce seai certainement la définition des vacances pour lui.

"Hé, qu'est pense tu de ça?" Demanda Tyki en poussant le jeune exorciste dans les côtes et en montrant un bâtiment sur leur gauche.

"C'est une maison d'opium." remarqua calmement l'exorciste.

«Je sais», le Noah a répondu avec plaisir: «L'un des meilleurs endroits pour jouer. La plupart des gens là-bas sont tellement torchés que la moitié du temps, ils souffrent d'une crise ou s'étouffent dans leur propre vomi. Tu n'as même pas besoin de prendre l'effort de tricher correctement car ils ne remarquent même pas la différence de toute façon. "

"C'est parfait", accepta Allen en réfléchissant. La fumé ne serait même pas un problèmes pour lui, Allen ayant une innocence parasite l'empêchant d'être affecté par la plupart des médicaments et donc capable de garder la tête claire dans ce genre d'environnement. Et à en juger par l'attitude de Tyki - et son manque flagrant de toute forme de toux malgré ses mauvaises habitudes de cigarettes - il en déduisit que ce devait être la même chose pour le Noah.

"Alors, allons-y. Je veux vraiment dormir dans un lit ce soir".

* * *

Ce soir-là, Tyki et Allen étaient de très bonne humeur alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur hôtel.

Le repaire d'opium avait été à la fois amusant et très productif. Au moins jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire de l'endroit n'arrive et a donne à Allen un regard très long et pointu, avant de les jeter sans cérémonies hors de son établissement. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tyki était encore excessivement joyeux de voler un tas d'humains impuissants de leurs biens, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait enfin se permettre un lit et Allen était généralement très friand de l'argent.

Être de bonne humeur leur a également donné une vision très différente de la vie. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parcouraient les rues grises de Londres, ils se sont rendu compte que la plupart de leurs problèmes et de leurs malheurs passés pouvaient également être considérés d'un point de vue positif. Après tout, toutes les mauvaises expériences ne leur ont-elles pas enseigné d'importantes leçons de vie? Même leurs soucis actuels n'étaient même pas à moitié aussi horrible que leurs précédents. Rétrospectivement, réalisèrent-ils, ils avaient toujours trop pris les choses au sérieux.

Ou, en d'autres termes, tout leur raisonnement était remarquablement similaire à la manière dont une personne totalement chouté a vu le monde.

Et oui, il était possible qu'ils aient légèrement surestimé leurs résistances à l'opium.

"... alors tu vois peut-être que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle m'ait donné un coup de pied dans les couilles. Parce que comme ça, j'ai appris à ne jamais dire à une femme la vérité si elle te demande si tu les trouve grosses" Tyki a fini son récit.

"Oui, assurément c'est une bonne chose à apprendre", ajouta joyeusement Allen à moitié en train de sautiller sur les pavés. "J'ai toujours voulu voir un panda".

"Oh?"

"Eh bien, oui, mais ça n'a jamais vraiment pu, tu vois? Surtout que la dernière fois que j'étais en Chine, tu m'as presque tué".

"Oh, désolé" répondit Tyki, se sentent légèrement coupable. Ensuite, il se laissa une nouvelle fois distraire "Mais, par conséquent, ton innocence a évolué. Et tu as essayé de m'exorciser."

"Oh, oui. Je suppose que c'est bon alors", le garçon à cheveux blanc a hoché la tête à lui-même. "Et puis toi aussi tu es devenu plus fort, non?"

"Il semblerait", le Noé accepta avant de froncer les sourcils légèrement "Au moins, je pense que je le suis ... Je ne suis pas sûr pour être honnête. En fait, ça a juste fait mal comme un chien et a rendu mon pouvoir beaucoup plus difficile à contrôler. Tu ne croirait le nombre de mur où je suis resté bloqué".

"Uhm ..." Allen fronça les sourcils aussi, essayant de réfléchir à quelque chose de positif à cette situation. Et puis, ce fut évident. "Tes cheveux! Tes cheveux sont plus longs maintenant. Et tu as vraiment la classe comme ça".

"Tu as raison! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à ça?"

"Parce que, évidemment, je suis plus intelligent que toi. Maintenant, c'est ton tour."

"D'accord, voyons ... il y avait certainement quelque chose de bien ..." réfléchit Tyki, essayant désespérément de trouver une mauvaises expériences qu'Allen aurait pu avoir dans le passé.

Oh, c'est vrais!

"Il y avait certainement quelque chose de bien qui est arrivé avec la mort de ton père!" s'écria-t-il à haute voix.

Allen le regarda, choqué, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

"Je veux dire. Sûrement ... tu as appris ... quelque chose... n'est-ce pas?" Tyki dit maladroitement, essayant d'expliquer pourquoi il avait parlé de l'expérience la plus traumatique du garçon.

"Uhm ..." le gamin articula finalement "... peut-être ... Je veux dire quand ..."

"Quand?" l'autre le pressa.

"Eh bien ... il y a certainement une chose que j'ai appris lorsque j'ai presque transformé Mana en Akuma il y a quatre ans".

"Que les morts doivent rester morts, parce que créer la vie est le territoire de Dieu?" Tyki a essayé dans une démonstration inhabituelle de sagesse.

"Quoi? Non" Allen a jeté à l'homme un regard exaspéré qui a clairement montré à quel point cette réponse lui paraissait stupide. "J'ai appris à ne jamais avoir confiance en un étranger, peu importe le charme de son sourire".

"Ah ok." Dit Tyki, laissant ses yeux errer sur leur entourage paresseusement. Puis il comprit finalement ce que lui avait dit l'autre.

" __Ah, okay... ? " Répéta__ Tyki dans une vaine tentative de s'empêcher de contempler la dernière déclaration. Malheureusement, Tyki a rarement écouté sa santé mentale. Et peut-être qu'il était un peu chouté aussi.

Il a donc envisagé.

Et arriva à une conclusion tout à fait horrible.

"Tu ..." Tyki commença à dire avant de s'arrêter rapidement parce qu'il avait honnêtement peur de demander. Principalement parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il connaissait déjà la ré , il devait le faire, au moins pour être totalement sûr qu'Allen Walker était bien complètement et totalement fou. "... Tu parlais du Comte Millnaire, n'est-ce pas?"

"Huh?" Allen a juste reproché à la question «Bien sûr, je ne pense pas qu'il y avait d'autres personnes à l'époque».

Ce qu'impliquait le garçon étaient tellement troublant, que le bon sens de Tyki sembla tout à coup disparaître aussi vite que Cross Marian faisant une ... eh bien, vous obtenez la référence.

"Juste pour clarifier. Tu viens de décrire le sourire du comte comme charmant?" Tyki demanda à nouveau dans l'espoir qu'il n'obtiendrait pas la même réponse.

Ca ne fonctionna pas.

Du tout.

"Oui?" répondit Allen au Noah comme si c'était Tyki qui était cinglé.

Tyki lui renvoya simplement son regard. Il faisait de son mieux pour accepter l'idée que quelqu'un pouvait considérer l'apparence du Comte autrement que comme totalement effrayante.

Ca ne fonctionna pas non plus.

Il chercha alors une autre explication.

Ensuite, il eut l'idée parfaite.

"Attends, est-ce que tu l'aurais vu sous forme humaine?" Demanda-t-il frénétiquement. C'était peut-être une autre tentative de déni. Peu importe. Quoi qu'il en soit, si le Comte avait été en mode «Adam», Tyki pouvait voir comment on pouvait le considérer comme attrayant et même digne de confiance. Quoi qu'on en dise, Il fallait admettre qu'il était assez bien conservé pour un vieil homme de sept milles ans. "Dans la quarantaine? Le menton mal rasé? Avec une obsession mal saine pour les chapeaux haut-de-formes?"

"Le comte a une forme humaine?" le jeune exorciste demanda, la mine perplexe, avant d'adopter un visage plus réfléchit: «Oh, oui, je suppose que cela a du sens. Il doit sûrement s'habille comme un clown uniquement lorsqu'il doit corrompre les gens. C'est tellement machiavélique... "

"Non, sérieusement ? tu pense vraiment que sa forme de clown est charmante?" répéta Tyki, tout simplement trop torché pour se soucier d'avoir donné l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de son clan. Et puis de toute façon, le garçon faisait pratiquement partie de la famille, alors...

"Bien sûr. C'est un clown. Il est censé être charmant."

"Non, sérieusement, tu pense vraiment que sa forme de clown est __charmante__ ?" Réessaya le Portugais.

"Tu viens à peine de me le demander" Répondit Allen un peu agacé "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Tyki?"

"Avec moi? Je suis parfaitement bien, merci. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec __toi__ ?"

"Tout va bien avec moi. Je ne comprends vraiment pas quel est ton problème."

"Mon problème est le fait que tu ne vois pas la différence entre un sourire charmant et un sourire psychotique de la taille du Canada. Ou même la différence entre un cimetière et un parc maintenant que j'y pense".

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parle" Nia Allen avec précaution.

"Oh, vraiment?", Le Noah soupira avant d'essayer de mieux décrire son point de vue "Pour que tu comprenne mieux... Le sourire du Comte quand il est déguisé en clown est aussi charmant que le vocabulaire de Kanda Yuu un lundi matin".

"Comment est-ce que tu saurais ce que dit Kanda le lundi matin?" Demanda Allen un peu déconcerté.

"Ce n'est qu'une métaphore! Ce que je veux dire c'est que le sourire du Comte fait pleurer les enfants et saigner les yeux des adultes. Enfer, les miroirs se cassent quand il approche, les rivières s'assèchent, les fleurs se fanent et le père fouettard fait des cauchemars _à cause de_ _ _l__ _ _ui__ " __.__

"D'accord ... Tu te rends compte que c'est ton... patron, oncle, père, grand-père... je ne sais pas trop, enfin, n'est-ce pas?" Dit lentement Allen, un regard légèrement inquiet sur le visage. "Es-tu vraiment censé parler de lui comme ça?"

Tyki ne daigna même pas répondre à cela, autrement qu'avec un sourcil surélevé. Pas après avoir entendu comment le jeune exorciste parlait de son propre enseignant. En remarquant cela, Allen roula juste ses yeux avant de décider d'essayer au moins de défendre son point.

"Tu exagères."

"Absolument pas."

"Ne sois pas stupide... S'il était vraiment si effrayant, personne ne serait assez stupide pour faire un accord avec lui" fit remarquer le garçon.

"He bien ..." Commença à répliquer Tyki avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Parce que, d'une certaine manière, Tyki ne savait vraiment pas comment il avait réussi à le faire, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, le gamin avait un point ici. Pourquoi tant de gens faisaient-ils un accord avec quelqu'un comme le Comte, dont l'apparence criant pratiquement « Fuyeeeez ! »? Sûrement, cela devrait faire comprendre à la plupart des gens, qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal avec l'homme?Pourtant ... il y avait vraiment beaucoup d'Akumas ...

Pour une seconde, Tyki reconsidéra son opinion sur l'apparence du Comte. Parce que peut-être que le garçon avait raison? Peut-être que le costume a vraiment rendu le Comte plus abordable, et ce n'était que l'adversité personnelle de Tyki pour les Clowns qui rendait son apparence aussi terrifiante? __Cétait pratiquement__ un déguisement de clown après tout, et la plupart des gens normaux aimaient les clowns. Donc, peut-être, le grand sourire, les oreilles pointues ... les petits lunettes ... et le corps volumineux ...

Nop. Mauvaises images mental.

Tyki ne pouvait même pas imaginer l apparence du Comte sans ressentir un frémissement horrible le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelle qu en soit la raison, les nombreux contrats du Comte n'était certainement pas dû à son apparence. Tout le monde n'était pas aussi cinglé que le gamin après tout.

Mais je ais tout de même laisse là le sujet,décida-t-il, P _ _our l'instant. Ca ne sert à rien de se disputer à ce sujet . '__

Parce que cela avait finalement validé le fait que le jeune exorciste souffrait d'un horrible problème mental, et si Tyki savait quelque chose sur les fous, c'est que discuter avec eux était inutile. Et il vivait avec les autres Noahs, alors il était plus qu'habitué aux cinglés, merci beaucoup.

Pourtant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il cédait. Parce que le gamin ne souffrait, semble-t-il, que de problèmes mineurs, faussant sa perception du normal. Assurément, cela pouvait être résolu avec un peu d'aide, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, Tyki était tout à coup sûr, qu'avec un peu de temps et d'efforts, Allen pourrait réaliser et résoudre ses problèmes. Après tout, tant que le garçon ne commençait pas tout à coup à parler à des poupées ou à déchiqueter mentalement et physiquement de pauvres petits animaux innocents en riant (comme une certaine nièce), il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Et qui de mieux pour le guider vers la santé mentale que Tyki lui-même?

Donc, oui, décida finalement Tyki. Il aiderait le garçon.

Et bien sûr, il le ferait hors de la pure bonté de son cœur. Pour des raisons complètement altruistes. Et pas du tout parce qu'il redoutait l'idée d'être le plus sain des Noah.

Non, Tyki allait aider le garçon simplement parce qu'il était une bonne personne.

Alors, pour bien transmettre l'importance de la décision qu'il venait de faire, il regarda le garçon avec une expression grave sur son visage. Il mit ensuite ses mains sur les épaules du gamin d'une manière qui était censée être rassurante et hocha la tête d'un air solennel lorsqu'il eut l'attention de l'autre.

"Je vais t'aider", déclara-t-il d'un ton grave et ignora totalement le fait qu'Allen ne pouvait, contrairement à un autre blandinet terriblement agaçant, lire dans les pensées et donc n'avait pas suivit son monologue interne et n'avait donc aucune idée de ce dont Tyki parlait. "Ne t'inquiéte pas, je vais t'aider et ensemble, nous allons surmonter cette épreuve."

Pendant quelques secondes, il y a eu un silence gênant entre eux, pendant lequel Allen le regarda simplement avec un air légèrement perturbée.

Ensuite, lentement, pour ne pas déranger le plus âgé, le garçon retira soigneusement les mains du Noah de ses épaules et aussitôt replaca sa main droite sur le bras de Tyki d'une manière qu'il espérait rassurante. Lorsque l'exorciste remarqua enfin que son camarade semblait toujours attendre une sorte de réponse à sa déclaration tout à fait aléatoire, il sourit simplement et répondit avec une voix calme.

"Bien sûr, Tyki. Bien sûr..."

* * *

Omake:

Plus tard, ce soir là.

Les deux combatants de la guerre sainte étaient de retour dans leur chambre et Allen était assis sur le lit, comptant son argent, tandis que Tyki avait posé sa tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre, évidemment profondément perdu dans ses pensées en regardant le soleil disparaître derrière l'horizon.

"Juste par intérêt..." Demanda tout à coup Tyki "Que penses-tu de Road?"

"Road?" Demanda Allen un peu perplexe. "En dehors du fait qu'elle est une Noah psychopathe, tu veux dire?" il plissa nez en réflexion "Eh bien, parfois, elle va un peu trop loin avec ses jeux ..." dit-il, se rappelant le moment où elle avait enfoncé une bougie dans son œil gauche "... mais dans l'ensemble, elle est assez mignonne, je suppose?"

"Ah. D'accord" répondit simplement Tyki avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers le coucher de soleil.

Eh bien, il fallait accepter l'évidence... le gamin ne pouvait tout simplement pas être aidé.

Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne voulait l'admettre...

* * *

Hop, hop, hop, on oublie pas les review pour Dracon Asahara en passant! Ca ne pourra que lui faire plaisir et peut être que ça lui donnera envie d'écrire le prochain chapitre!

Allez, on se revoit demain pour une petite surprise, et sinon le 5 pour NlN!


End file.
